


The Age of Canada

by AnaJo_Skylark



Series: Capital Series: Side Stories [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Family Loss, References to Depression, Romance, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaJo_Skylark/pseuds/AnaJo_Skylark
Summary: Marissa Dunaid is known for taking no attitude from anyone as she is one of the best to crack people open and see what is hurting them the most. With her own faults and dreams of Canadian past, she pushes forth moving to the wilderness nation with her ailing grandfather proving to everyone that she is as good as she seems. Yet within the nation, things slide out of her hand's control and send her on a venture she never dreamed of.Another side story of the Capital Series taking place between book four and five. All original characters belong to its creator.





	1. Chapter 1

The screen illuminated the present homes of choice for her, giving what was needed rather than what she could afford. It was moments like this, she was glad she had the knowledge she did and the history he had. After passing everything she needed to become a full citizen with him, she had one final task. A house.

"Never thought home shopping would be so tiresome." she spoke aloud.

"Ya never did it with such short time Muncharoon." she heard her grandfather say from his chair. 

She turned to smile at the man, knowing he was grinning brightly at her, "Only you granda."

She heard him huff as he went on about how he and her grandmother searched for a home right before he left for WWII and how difficult it was with the English bastards breathing down his neck. It was moments like these she treasured. Everything he said she took to heart, learned and made for herself, for he was the only thing she had left in her life.

Most would think that Marissa would look down at her life, how harsh it was, but in her mind, it just made her better than what people thought. That and her grandparents did a hell of a job raising her. But it wasn't just them raising her that made her what she was, it was her dreams and visions as well. Such beautiful women of the large nation and all it did was make her curious about it. She did as much homework for the nation and understanding of it to put even the best historians out of business, but her real passion was visiting the land.

But now after years of hard work and studying, she was more than visiting the land. She was going to be living in it.

"Oi Marissa, did ya hear me?" 

"What granda?"

"I asked if everything else was settled in?" he asked as a rough, ragged cough left him.

Marissa jumped up, grabbing the handkerchief for him as he pulled the hose free of his nose, "Bloody cough."

"Take it easy." she spoke to him, pulling the drops out for him, "In through the nose, out through the mouth."

Once the fit ended, he did as told as shaky breaths left him. The deep rattle of his chest and barely there breaths were leaving him. She hated this. Seeing the once invincible man be rendered to a machine, barely able to breathe on his own even with a pharmacy to take. It broke her heart to see him like this, and she knew it was the same for him.

"Ya know yer nan would have had a fit with me not going in sooner or to keep me temper down."

"She threw a fit if ya left the door slightly ajar, even if ya were going back out."

"That she did. God bless her weary soul." he sighed, "But I am damn right thankful for ya."

"And I'm thankful for you too."

It was true. She was never more thankful for him. It was also why she was dedicating so much time to him as well. He had done so much for her all these years and now it was her turn to give back.

"Muncharoon?"

"Ya?"

"Tell me about the girls again that you see."

A small smile came to her, the feeling of calm coming to her. He was the only one that would sit and listen to her speak of the dreams and more.

"As of late granda, I have seen Nahnebahwequay, Mary Two-Axe, and Ga’axstal’as guiding and protecting the Native American ways and how things should be equal between them all. I see Viola and Mary Ann fighting for the rights of black women and the segregation of the skins and gender in the world, and I see Thérèse giving women the power they all deserve in the nation. And last but not least, I see Marie-Madeline defending the fort and the people around her with such courage that no one can stop her."

Her grandfather smiled at her, "Ya really are a blessed girl. I'm so happy to have ya as me granddaughter."

"And I'm glad to call ya my granda."

He pulled her into a hug as he placed a kiss on her forehead, "How I love hearing about them, but I think you're missing someone, Roon."

Blush settled in her cheeks as he smiled at her. There always one other in the dreams with the women, the very same man in each one, never changing no matter what year it was. 

"He's always there you know that granda." she smiled at him.

"I know, but I want to hear you talk of him."

Marissa knew she wasn't getting out of it, pushing her strawberry blonde hair back she let out a small sigh, "What can I say? You know almost everything about him."

"Give me the usual my muncharoon."

"Well, I can see him looking over the lands with the women or making sure things go as they should with them. He cares so deeply about his people, making sure everything is correct. He's so quiet, like a church mouse on Sunday Mass yet when pushed he can be a force that no one has ever seen before. And that makes him so marvelous. I sometimes see him with another man, one that looks like him. Bickering like siblings they do but ya know they have such a bond that nothing can break it. His violet eyes catch everything and his blonde tresses always glittering in the sun. But most of all is his heart."

He patted her hand as she beamed about the man, "Oh how I love hearing you speak of him."

"I know granda, I know."

"I think I like him more and more when ya speak of him like so."

"Why's that?"

"Because he reminds me of me as a young lad."

Marissa laughed, "Oh now come on granda. You are a force to be reckoned with, you have bullet wounds of war to prove that."

"Aye, faking me age to do battle was a lot wasn't it." he smiled at her, "But don't think that someone that is quiet can't hold a fight. Even the smallest mouse can fight like the mightiest lion."

She knew he wasn't wrong there, she had seen many people in her line of work pul themselves from such positions it even amazed her at times.

"All I truly wish is that ya find yerself a man like him." he stated to her.

Marissa smiled, "Well maybe one day. Once we get to Canada, maybe he'll be there waiting for me."


	2. Chapter 2

The calm quiet was something he was used to. How the wind blew through the trees, giving the land a gentle whisper of the branches, the bubbling creek a sign of prosperity and survival of the lands and of course the wildlife the proof that life continues to live on, no matter how many years pass. It was something he loved about his land. Although the screech of a toddler did add something else to the environment.

Liberty's excited giggles filled the air as Mattie chased after the blonde tot. He had run after her for the last hour and a half as Alfred and Amber gained some time away. Not that he was complaining. He loved being around the sweet girl, how she wanted to play with him and listen to him as he spoke to her, watching him cook and just sitting with him. He always enjoyed these days with her for she made him feel there, no longer invisible to the eye of most.

"Maddie!" Liberty yelled as he walked around the lower half of his home.

"Now I know I heard Libby, but where is she?"

Happy giggles filled the living room as her little feet poked out from under the large curtain, "Well, I guess she's not in here."

Slowly and quietly, Matthew walked over towards the sliding door, seeing it shake as another fit of giggles came from behind it. Practically on top of it, he waited for her to move, giving a little spur of fun into their game. Sure enough, her head popped out from behind the curtain and gave Matthew the moment to strike.

Gathering the blonde tot in his arms, Matthew hoisted the squealing girl in the air as he tickled her belly, "Got ya!"

Liberty laughed and cried out against him, "No Maddie, no kickle! I good, I good!"

"I still found you though." he said as he quickly blew a raspberry against her belly.

After fidgeting and messing with the girl, Matthew finally placed her on the floor as he smoothed her hair out.

"You made mess." she pointed to her hair.

"I did." he smiled at her, "Want to get the brush and I'll fix it before mommy and daddy get here?"

"Yes!" she jumped, "And Maddie, can I have pancake?"

"Of course you can. We'll make them up then, need my helper to do so. But first, need to make sure no hair gets in it."

"Yep yep."

And off she went, in search of the item in question as he just beamed at her, happy to know that he made her smile like she did. Yet with it, it made him a little down. He loved Alfred and adored Amber and Liberty, there was no doubt about it. But when Juliet joined the happy crew and Amber found as well, it just sent a small ache of jealousy and loneliness in his heart. He hated being that way, envious of his brother and others but it's what it was. Envy.

"A Maddie, 'ere is." she said handing him the small brush.

"Alright, petit aigle." he patted the cushion in front of him, "Hop up."

As fast as she could, Liberty plopped herself before him and he began messing with her blonde locks. Each stroke he made to the girl, his mind dwelled in the limbo of what-ifs and the underlying possibility of a capital for himself. If she was out there, what would she be like, what did she do for a living, would she be like him or different in other ways? So many things rolled in his mind of the idea yet he pushed it away. There were only four to their knowledge and that was enough for the time being it seemed.

"Maddie!" he heard Liberty whine at him.

"Oh sorry Libby, I got lost in thought." he apologized, placing her hair into sweet pigtails, "Ok, all done, now for pancakes."

 

"I think you have more maple syrup on you than anything else, Liberty." Matthew said as he wiped the sticky mess from her.

"Fun." she giggled as she took the dab on her finger and touched his nose.

"You know I'll get you for that, the little sticky monster that you are."

"Nope." she shook her head, "Daddy hero an won't wet you."

Matthew smiled at her, "Oh really? So does daddy let you get this messy or only when mommy's not around."

Her little blues widened as she suppressed a giggle, knowing she was caught in her words and the truth that Matthew knew too well with Amber. God bless that woman and dealing with his brother.

"So I win, now let's get you cleaned before-"

"Libby? Mattie?" he heard Amber's voice call out.

"They come home." he sighed, "In the kitchen Amber!"

Before long, the dark tresses of Washington D.C. graced the corner as Liberty lit up in excitement, "Mama!"

"Hello baby!" she replied, gathering the happy tot in her arms, "Were you good for uncle Matthew?"

"When isn't she Amber?" he said wiping the last dot from her cheek, "We always have fun, don't we Libby?"

"Yep yep!" she clapped her hands as another came into the room, "Dada!"

"Hey there, Supergirl." Alfred said, giving her a kiss, "You're a sweet mess aren't you?"

"Pancake!"

The three of them laughed at her as she sleepily rubbed her eyes, "Alright, seems Mattie tired you out. Why don't we go get a bath and I tuck you in before we see Mr. President tomorrow?"

"A baf?" Liberty smiled, "Yay!"

Amber held her close as she gave a wary glance to the two of them just to nod at Alfred. A look Matthew knew too well when it came to government. Watching as Amber carried Liberty off, Matthew looked over at Alfred, seeing the worry lay within his eyes.

"What's going on Alfred?"

All he did was nod his head the other direction, "Your office."

He didn't have to be told twice, he knew it meant business of the fact he wanted to go to the office, and there was only one reason for that. Once in the large room, Matthew waited for Alfred to speak, yet all he did was place himself within the large chair. It was starting to worry him, seeing Alfred like this was always worrisome. The overly hyper man he knew for so long being silent and serious was enough to stop everything around them.

Matthew tried to speak up but Alfred beat him to it, "It grew again."

"What?"

"Genesis." Alfred repeated, "They grew again."

Matthew felt the color leave his face, "How big now?"

"Between Greenland and Bermuda."

"How is that possible? It was just at the population of Monaco a bit ago, how are they growing so fast?"

"We don't know. I got the call during our date. It wasn't something I was ready for either man."

He knew his worry, understood it fully. For Genesis to continue growing like it did, it also put more on all of them to protect their nations, and in Alfred's case, his wife and daughter.

"How strong do you have your borders?" he heard Alfred ask.

Matthew sighed, "Right now as high as I can get them, I have stretched my power to its limit. If I want to make them harder I have to pass things before the Prime Minister. You know how that is with all your branches and such."

"Don't remind me." the man sighed in his hands, "There are times I'd love to give my two cents but know I can't."

"Isn't that all of us?" Matthew tried to ease the tension, "But now, what do we do? We have a terrorist group getting bigger and bigger every day it seems and soon will be as large as me in population. What else can we do to stop this?"

Alfred's blues just glared down at his desk, "I don't know."

It was then something crossed his mind, "Have you asked her?"

"Amber? Are you kidding? She's under enough stress for the reservations and more. I don't want to worry-"

"I didn't mean Amber."

Question was written on him until it donned upon him, "Oh."

"Guessing you haven't thought of her since before Amber's change and Liberty's birth?"

"Pretty much." Alfred nodded, "Still feel guilty at times."

"You know what they all said at the Powwow."

"I remember. Maybe I'll do it later."

"Best to do so while its fresh in your head."

"Like I'm going to forget this anytime soon."

Matthew chuckled at him, he knew he wasn't wrong with that fact. There was so much going on around them that it was hard not to forget the hell that was surrounding them. 

"There is something else we learned as well, and I think you should prepare along with the rest of the nations."

"What is it?" worry crept into him.

"Abuja is believed to be found along with Hanoi."

Matthew's mouth practically dropped, "Nigeria and Vietnam?"

Alfred nodded, "It seems that the capitals are a true real thing happening to all of us. So I think you should keep your eye open for one of another or your own."

That wasn't something he put much thought into. He thought it yes but really dove into it and picked it apart to the point of truly looking, no. Was it possible there was a capital out there waiting for him? In truth, he prayed it was true.

"I'll keep my eyes open."

"Good." Alfred sighed, "Well bro, I'm going with my girls. I'll catch you in the morning."

"Night Al."

"Night Mattie."

And once again, he was alone. The quiet Canadian wooded night was as usual for him, yet his mind was abuzz with the thought of Ottawa and the possibilities out there that didn't seem real long ago. 

Venturing out upon the vast deck, he gazed out into the wilderness. So calm and quiet, and now, it was almost damning now. The feeling of being alone almost was too much as his mind moved to the only thing that seemed to quiet him down. Closing his eyes, he let his mind flutter to past as the memorable scent of sage caressed him into comfort.

"Un-ni-tsi, I need to speak with you."


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe I was almost late this morning." Marissa confided in her coworker.

"Now, now, you have your grandfather to worry about Marissa, no need to fret on being late. Katherine is very easy in those matters." Jenny said to her.

"Yes, but it still looks bad."

Jenny handed her a cup, the steam evident of what was within, "You have bigger things to worry about than that. Just keep your head up as we tell everyone and things will fall into place."

Marissa smiled, "I would if it wasn't for a certain someone in this building."

"Oh, well then." Jenny said, taking a sip from her own cup, "Can't do much about Sage."

Only being in Canada for a month, Marissa felt right at home. From the land to its people, she was tickled to be there and having things fall into place for herself and her grandfather. Now all she had to do was hope it stayed that way, especially after that morning.

"How is Walter if you don't mind me asking?" Jenny asked as they made their way to the main office.

All she could do was sigh, "I woke to the alarm going off on his machine, seems like he pinched the hose at some point and his oxygen level wasn't good. His sugar wasn't great either, too high this morning. After finally getting him all settled down and fed, he had a fit that caused him to nearly pass out. I just hope that he'll be ok when I get home. He's pretty good when I'm not around."

"Good gracious that's bad." Jenny noted.

"That it was."

"Complaining about life again?" the snarky voice called out.

"Just in yer opinion Sage." Marissa replied.

The woman passed her and Jenny, flaunting herself off as her dress suit was pristine as her hair flounced around and eyes bright and bold, "It's just how you are. We've all seen it."

"I normally keep personal business away from work but it was a simple question of knowing ones well being." Marissa smiled at her, knowing it would get under the woman's skin, "Nothing of what would see as a metaphorical pull of negativity towards others and their jobs. We all hear cases that make us even question our own ability in life and persona yet here we all stand right now, listening to patients lives and helping them gather the strength to stand back up during the darkest times of their lives."

The woman narrowed her eyes at her, beady slits of dark brown bored into her being yet Marissa gave no mind. She hated when others tried to be over others, using brains and money to swing how things should be when it was the heart and soul that mattered the most. 

"You do realize that if you get more tongue in this place, you will find yourself elsewhere." Sage warned, "And probably never in this field again."

"Oh I'm aware, yet ya better be holding me down when I take yer scrawny arse to court."

"Is that a threat?"

"Would ya like it to be one?"

"Now you two, please. None of this already." Jenny intervened as Marissa realize how tightly she was gripping her notebook. "Let's let time settle this own, ok?"

With a begrudgingly sigh, Marissa nodded and held her hand out to the woman, "Fine. Truce?"

"Not likely." Sage snickered, "Oh and Marissa, those sweets in the office, you can only have one. Have to watch that girlish figure of yours."

Now that made her boil, she tried to keep her temper down as she muttered under her breath, "Hate to tell ya, men don't always like banging bones."

"Marissa!" Jenny quietly scolded her, "Mind you."

"What it's true." she stated back, "That Sir-Mix-It or whatever didn't say how much he loved bones. It was about big butts and which I am quite happy with my own."

"You are something I'll say that." Jenny laughed at her.

"Thank my granda for that. He was the reason I gain confidence in my body." Marissa stated as they finally entered the large space. 

Marissa rested against the frame as Katherine gave her usual pep talk with David on how things should go and how well the company was. It wasn't a lie. The place she hooked was well known and deep even with the hospitals and more, giving her a deeper grasp in the field of counseling. 

"Now there are some cases that have approached our doors and needing the best of our staff to handle." Katherine continued.

"Oh well, we know Miss Kiss-ass will get her way." Marissa whispered to Jenny as the snotty woman smiled. "Ya sure she's Canadian?"

"She says so but there are days I think she's American with her attitude." Jenny noted, "Think mother and father were a little too lenient."

"Spare the rod, spoil the child." Marissa nodded. 

"That being said, this case is a tough one. Four specialists have been dismissed by the family and patient, seems that it's deeper than most believe." Katherine announced, "So for this, I'm giving it to you, Marissa."

Ok, that wasn't something she was expecting. And nor was Sage as she felt her skin a flame from the woman's stare. With a thankful nod, she took the file from Katherine as she gave her a bright smile and wink. 

"Now that was something I wasn't expecting." Jenny whispered to her as she made her way over to her, hearing David dismiss everyone.

"Nor I." 

It was truly shocking as she looked over the little girl's file, hearing Sage giving her mind to Katherine and David for their choice, only then did she see why they wanted her.

"Well, I think I have my hands full. Better make a good impression." she noted, finally departing from the woman.

She made her way to the waiting room, knowing that her patient was within, wondering what would go on this time and see if it was even worth it. She had seen the world before, not that her memories helped her any but the times she knew could help her more than believed. Once in the room, she was greeted with the child and her relatives sitting in the room. 

Marissa wasn't what most would take as the professional counselor, she was more of the shoulder everyone needed to have, and that's what made her stick out more than most. Approaching the little family, she gave the guardians a small wave and smile as she got down on the floor beside the child.

"What are ya doing there?" she asked as the girl drew and wrote on a pad, "That's quite beautiful there, ya got talent there."

The girl looked up at her in wonder, caution laying within her eyes, evidence that she was hurt quite more than most would have taken. Carefully, the girl slid the pad over to her, flinching away as Marissa looked it over.

"You're quite the artist." she assured the girl, "Better than most I've seen at yer age. You really like doing this?"

A small nod left her, "Well, I have a big easel in my office if ya would like to use it."

Her eyes moved to her guardians as they smiled and nodded. With trembling fingers, she took Marissa's hand and nodded.

"Alright then, let's head to me office."

Making her way back to the room, she could feel the heated glare from Sage as she passed by the rooms, a small triumph running through her head. Finally in the room, she showed the girl everything within, making her as comfortable as possible before she began.

"See, I told ya I had one. You can draw or write whatever yer heart desires. I don't mind." Marissa explained, "See all these on the wall? They're from other children like you when they came in. For you see, I'm not like most counselors."

She turned her head as she eyed the globe on her desk, catching Marissa's eye, "Ya wondering where I'm from huh?"

A small nod left her as the guardians spoke lightly to one another. She pulled the piece down to Marissa and handed her the item. Giving it a spin, Marissa let her fingers trace the bumpy surface of the piece from her grandfather, so old and worn of use. Nations not yet founded or long gone from history, she finally landed on her own.

"Now ya see here, this is Great Britain." she pointed out, "But I'm not from there, I was born just north of it, in the land called Scotland."

Looking closer she found her target, "Right there to be exact. In Aberdeen, Scotland."

She saw the girl's eyes widen in curiosity as she touched the piece as well, "You can have a look at it if ya like, I don't mind at all."

A smile crossed her face as she took the globe to the chair, causing the woman in the room to gasp and the man stared in wonder. Marissa knew she hit something big, it always was when it came to moments like this. Children were scared of the world, and it was easier to get into their minds by getting to their levels of comfort and knowledge and hobbies. The girl's eyes traveled the globe over and over again as Marissa pulled herself closer to the other two.

"Guessing ya haven't seen a smile like that?" she asked.

"You have no idea." the man stated, "Ever since we got her out of that house, she barely looked at us and you not only got her to interact with you but smile."

Tears filled the woman's eyes, "All she's know is pain and abuse. And everyone we went to made it by the book it seemed, not really wanting to know Cassidy. We try and show her love and comfort, I would've taken her out of that home if I knew what my sister and brother-in-law were doing to her, but-"

The woman stopped as she held back a sob. Marissa patted her hand as her eyes went back to the young girl, "Life is cruel. Ya did the best thing by getting her out of there. Time will be the true answer to it all and I don't plan on rushing her out my door. As long as she is comfortable with me and you are as well, I am more than happy to help ya all."

The girl placed the globe back as she looked at the three of them, worry and memories floating in her eyes. Marissa had an idea to give her more to trust in her.

"Ya know what, I think you should be the counselor today."

Now that got all their attention, "I mean it. Here, sit in me chair and I'll get ya a pen and pad. You can take notes down of what we all say and if it makes ya feel good or not. If ya want to ask something, it can wait til the end of the session or until next time when I see ya, if ya want to see me though."

Her eyes were wide at her, unsure of what to think or do as she moved to sit in her chair. Marissa did as said as she placed the items in her hands, moving to the chair next to them.

"Now as I said, you are the counselor and can say what goes or doesn't." Marissa smiled at her, "And while ya do that, I'm gonna speak with yer aunt and uncle here, for you aren't the only one getting counseling in my mind. It's all of ya."

Her eyes brightened as another smile came to her face, her hand moving upon the pad with lightning speed. Marissa felt a hand clasp hers just to see her aunt and uncle smile and thank her quietly. All she could do was smile, knowing they were all off to a good start.

 

An hour and a half of talking with the family and reading the questions the girl had written her out was more than she thought would go. She wanted to speak but was so afraid to and most never took the time to see the real girl behind the painted mask she wore. And that was what Marissa loved most about her job. She practically flew through her day as others came in and she did her best to help, listen, and guide them to better themselves.

"You are amazing Marissa." she heard Katherine say to her as she readied to leave, "I am happy to have given you that case."

"Thank you, Katherine, it was a pleasure working with her."

"You find anything out?"

"Not yet, but-"

"Then what was your cause of working with her?"

Of course, she would push herself in this, "Ya can't rush these things, Sage. Just because you do doesn't mean I will. I want the girl to feel comfort and peace with me before I go any deeper with her."

"You are to help her, not be her friend." Sage spat.

"At this moment, that's what she needs most." Marissa stated, feeling her voice grow louder, "She needs someone who is willing to listen and be there, not just for the reasoning of past but for future and present as well."

"Then you aren't really doing your j-"

"Enough both of you." Katherine intervened.

"But am I wrong?"

"In this case you are, Sage. It's why I gave it to Marissa."

"Not because she had it as well?"

Now that struck her, "Alright ya pompous bitch, whatever crawled up yer ass about me needs to die off. Since the day I walked in her you have been a thorn in me side and slowly became a festering wound that won't heal. So why don't ya do me the favor and shove off? Yer being a fecking divvy ya are."

"Marissa please." she felt Jenny's hand on her shoulder.

"Sage, my office." she heard Katherine say, "And Marissa, I want you in mine tomorrow morning, understood?"

"Yes ma'am." she nodded as she darted out the door, Jenny following behind.

"I never saw you get like that."

"I normally keep it at an easy level. But prissy up there things ya just have to push yer way through things. That's not how it works. Plus the bitch brought up me past."

"Ah." was all her coworker said.

"I just don't get some people. I really don't." Marissa sighed.

"You won't." Jenny said pulling her coat closer, "Aren't you cold."

"Nah, winter in Scotland is pretty harsh at times. I don't mind it." she replied as she maneuvered on the slippery pathway. "Besides, it helps cool me down before seeing me granda at home. I come back like that, he will move earth and heaven itself to see what hurt his Muncharoon."

Jenny giggled, "I have to say, I love his nickname for you."

"It's one of a kind like him." she smiled, "I'll see ya tomorrow then."

"Will do, have an easy night."

With final waves, Marissa was alone on the street. Passerbyers floating here and there as she ventured farther away from the main hustle and bustle of the place. She didn't mind the walk really, it was something that gave her a moment to think and collect herself on things around her. It was quite peaceful in its own way.

Suddenly her heel slipped out from under her, feeling the sudden weightlessness that she knew would have an ultimate end. Yet it never came. Gathering her surroundings, she noticed something gripping onto her as she practically floated above the pavement.

"Are you alright?" she heard a shy voice call out.

"Bloody hell, yes. I'm sorry about that." she apologized, gathering herself up out of her savior's arms, "I wasn't expecting that ice."

A chuckle left them, "Well it is February in Canada, it's still pretty cold out."

"That is true." she giggled finally looking up just for her memories and dreams to yell at her.

Violet eyes looked into hers as short waves of golden blonde hair moved within the light breeze, the glasses gave his face more of a tender look as his features were soft and comforting. Even his voice began to ring out in her ears as she saw the women once more. It couldn't be.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Oh sorry, I got lost in me thought for a moment." she shook her head, "Thank you for saving me from that embarrassment that would have been. I owe ya."

"Oh no, don't worry about that." he waved his hands before him, "It was the least I could do. I didn't want to see you get hurt or anything."

"Please, I feel like I owe ya at least something. Me granda would have shoved money at ya for doing so."

"No, no. No need to do that I swear. Why do you think that anyway?"

Marissa chuckled, "Ya see my body? I'm not what most would call perfect size. Most find it funnier when a heavier girl falls."

"Any woman that falls shouldn't be laughed at, no matter her size."

Oh lord, that was interesting and yet slightly awing, "Then you are a rarity than most."

His laughter filled the air, "Then I am one of a kind if that's the case."

"That ya are." she said swinging her bag over her shoulder, "Well I best get going and let ya get going as well. Thank ya again."

"Wait!" he said as he came closer, his scent of deep woods hitting her like a brick wall, "Where are you heading?"

"Um, Cartier Street, the Coachman Apartments."

"That's a bit away yet and it's soon going to storm, why don't I take you?"

"Oh, now I really have to pay ya then-"

"No you don't." his face was serious, "I would rather know you got home ok than worry afterward about you."

Marissa wasn't sure what to do with this man, yet as the woman came to her mind, her gut made the decision for her, "Alright, ya win."

A shy smile came to him as he nodded to the small garage across the way, "Thank you."

"I'm Marissa by the way. Might as well let ya know who yer dragging around."

His smile could have melted the coldest of hearts as his cheeks flush a blooming pink, oh dear god was he adorably sweet and handsome, and with it, she had a feeling she wasn't going to regret getting in that car with him. 

"I'm Matthew."


	4. Chapter 4

From that day forth, things were quite interesting, to say the least. From the drive to exchanging numbers with shaky nerves, to texting and casual calls about anything in the late night, to walks around the city and parks and evenings together over anything that struck their fancy that night. Sharing stories and small secrets with one another to even holding hands in the brisk Canadian days, things just seemed to go so fast from that day. And Matthew couldn't stop smiling about it.

She was like a breath of fresh air that he didn't realize he had lost. So much life and vitality that it kept him on his toes, wondering what would come out of her next as they ventured into the open land he called home. She really marveled him and spending time with her was what he enjoyed most. Hearing her speak about her family, her home country and the people she had helped just gave him such hope and adoration to her that he found himself becoming more smitten with her each day. 

And that day was no different, well except the sudden bursting of his front door and Alfred bombarding in.

"Dude, come on, it's just a few hours. It's important." the man whined.

"Al, I have plans."

"Please Mattie, look at that face." he said holding up Liberty, "How can you say no to it."

"It's not the fact I'm saying no, it's the fact it's so sudden."

"Alfred." he heard Amber warn, "Outside with Libby for a moment."

Grumbling out the door, he watched as his niece smiled at him and ask her father what he was doing just for Amber's hand to land on his shoulder.

"Look Mattie. I know you have plans, but this is serious." she stated, "It involves the reservations between here and the US, and possibly Genesis as well. I wouldn't ask you for this if it wasn't serious."

Oh, well, in that case, it was a bit different, "Alright, maybe I can switch things up a bit."

Before he could do or say anything, he felt Amber's fingers wrap around his neck, pulling him to face her as her blues sharpened at him, "There's someone isn't there?"

How in the world? "Maybe."

Amber smiled widely at him, "Aw Mattie, that's great really."

"Thanks, hun."

"Well, why not tell her you have an unexpected visitor to bring along and just need to change somethings up for her." Amber smiled, "Most women love kids Mattie, it'll be a plus in her book."

Well, she wasn't wrong in that case and he knew Marissa loved kids, "Ok, I'll tell her that."

"Thanks, Matthew." she kissed his cheek as she went to the door, "Oh and I won't tell Alfie about her either until you are ready."

"You are a godsend you know that?" he smiled at her.

"So I'm told." she gave a small wink and left him in the room as Liberty bounced in.

A shout from Alfred was his cue that he and Amber were leaving as the tot gripped onto his leg. Well, there went that idea for the day. Quickly pulling his phone out, he sent a quick message to Marissa of his little visitor and what they could possibly do. 

"A Maddie?" he heard her call out.

"Yes, Libby?"

"What we do 'day?" those sparkling blues tore at him as a mix of emotions overcame him.

"Well, I'm not sure yet. Uncle Mattie was going to have a friend around for a little bit and go around town but I don't know what now-"

He was cut short as sharp knocks came to the door. Was she really that early? Making his way over, the strawberry blonde waves caught his eye as she seemed to be bouncing outside his door. Opening the wooden piece, there was Marissa looking like a child in a candy store. Her eyes lit to life with excitement as a cheshire grin was plastered on her face.

"Hello Mattie." she said, nearly giddy.

"You seem quite happy." as he took her hand and removed her coat.

"Aren't I always." she beamed, "Plus you said you had a visitor. And the only little visitor you've told me about is your niece, so where is she?"

"A Maddie?" he heard Liberty called out as she rounded the corner, seeing Marissa, "Ooh, pwetty lady."

The squeal that left Marissa eased his worries as she dropped down to her knees, "Oh, aren't you just darling!"

Of course, Libby wasn't far from excitement either, "Can you pway with us?"

"Of course, I'd love to play with you and Mattie." Marissa smiled as she lifted her up, "What's yer name?"

"I'm Liberty."

"Well, it's nice to meet ya Liberty. I'm Marissa."

"You sound funny, like un Ally."

"Who?"

"Oh, Allister." Matthew intervened, half afraid of what the child would spill, "One of my family members from Europe."

"Oh, the Scotsman, right? Ya spoke about him before, how he likes Nova Scotia better than most of the Northern Americas."

"That's Allister."

"Yep!" Libby added in.

"Alright there petit aigle, why don't you go get the box I have for you and we can decide what to do first."

"I want outside!"

"Outside, already, but Miss Marissa just got here."

"Pwease Maddie." she gave that damn puppy face to him, "Daddy don't like cold, you do."

"That is true."

"Oh why not Matthew, a little fresh air does wonders to all that are in it." she leaned closer to him, "It tires wee ones out, that's for sure."

Oh, now he really couldn't say no, "Alright, grab your mittens and hat."

With a light whoop, the tot ran off for her things, leaving Matthew with Marissa for just a brief second, "Thank you, Marissa."

"Don't mention it. I told ya before I love kids, been wanting to see the little one ya speak of." she replied, "Besides, it ain't a lie about cold air and children. Play her out for a bit and she'll be napping for a good while before mam and da come to get her."

"That's if they do tonight."

"Oh?"

Matthew sighed, knowing she would have to know what he and Alfred do to a point, "You know I'm part of the government right?"

"Aye, I do."

"And so is Alfred and my sister-in-law Amber. Well, Libby was dropped off in a hurry due to issues with the reservations and government meetings with the US."

Marissa nodded, "I'm guessing it's about that group that is becoming a nuisance?"

All Matthew could do was nod at her. It wasn't hard to figure out, but it wasn't something he wanted to drag her in either.

"Hey." he felt her hand on his shoulder, his eyes finally meeting hers, "Thank you for telling me. I'm glad you trust me like that."

"I don't want you to think I'm hiding from you."

"And I'm thankful for that. You are more truthful than most people today. Which, in my book, is a good plus on you." she smiled as she placed a soft his on his cheek.

Dear lord, he knew he was a blushing mess but that was the greatest thing he ever experienced with her. Her giggles caught his ears, evidence of his embarrassment on him as she went to help Liberty ready for the outside.

As his fingers traced the spot she kissed, his heart and mind were a fighting mess. He wasn't truthful to her, not by a long shot. And that was starting to kill him. He hated the fact he hid the knowledge of his true identity and being, the fact that he was older than seemed and, well, immortal to boot. He just couldn't drag her in that world.

Sage came to his nose as the gentle caress of his mother's hand graced his cheek. Of course, when the time was short, she would want to talk. Slinking away to the kitchen, he leaned against the shelf and relaxed his mind, and there he found her.

"My boy. As quiet as you are, you are almost just as stubborn as your brother. Marissa is here for reasons my child, let her into this world slowly. I will help her the rest of the way. Be strong, and things will be guided into place."

The familiar scent left him as he felt tears prick his eyes once more. He felt weak at times when he felt himself buckle after speaking with her, but there were times it was just too much on him. He missed her. Deeply. And every time she would talk to him or vice versa, it brought tears to him. Yet as he collected himself, her voice rang in his head. Marissa was there for reasons, the question was, what reasons?

A happy giggle and motherly laugh caught him as the two came into the kitchen, "A Maddie, all weady."

"Matthew?" he heard Marissa question, "You alright?"

He looked up at her, seeing the concern in her starlit blues, "Yea just thinking. You set to go outside, Libby?"

"Yes!" she ran for the door as Marissa came up to him.

"Matthew, what's the matter, ya got tears on ya." she pushed.

Matthew gave her a small smile, "Just thinking how you remind me of my mother."

"Oh, I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean to-"

"I know, it was just the moment that caught me." he said taking her hand in his, "Alright, let's get going before it's too late out."

 

"I told ya she'd tire out." Marissa smiled as the tot's head laid in her lap, "Fresh air does wonders."

"That it does." she heard him reply, "Waiting for her foot to land somewhere."

Marissa chuckled at him as she saw the toddler's heels laying against his lower half, "Then move them, goofy."

Carefully as possible, he moved her little legs to cross over his and protect his family jewels, causing a small giggle from her as Liberty stirred slightly in her sleep. This was what any doctor would prescribe to melt troubles away. Good friends, happy homes, and a child full of wonder and awe, something she wanted her grandfather to experience once more.

"Would it be wrong of me to ask if she could visit me place one day?" she asked Matthew.

"I don't see why not." Matthew replied, "They don't mind her being here and I could probably place it as wanted alone time for them."

"No other sitters huh?" 

"No, just me unless family from across the ocean visits. Then I won't see here for she'll be tangled up with all of them."

Marissa laughed, "Big family then?"

"Oh, yea. Quite big."

"What countries if ya don't mind me asking?"

"Well, Allister is from Scotland and the twins Carine and Connor, well they're a bit tougher for neither one is sure where they were born. Conner says Wales while Carine says Ireland, but you can't reason with them." Matthew explained as he continued, "Then we have Logan who is from New Zealand and Jett from Australia, and Arthur is from England. Those are the family we see right off."

"Wow, ya got a brood there. Can't imagine the holidays."

"They're hectic at times but with Juliet and Amber, it's calmed down."

Marissa laughed, "Let it be known that a woman can put a man in his place."

"Oh, you have no idea." Matthew chuckled. "Since Liberty was born and the girls came in, they all calmed down with them around. I think it was a breath of ease for Carine."

"Yer family seems quite homey." she awed over his words of them, wondering the love behind it.

"We are. If one is in trouble, we're not far behind to help them up."

"A good, strong family then."

"Are you ok?"

Marissa's head snapped in his direction, seeing the concern lay in those sweet violet eyes. Was she that obvious that her family bothered her? Was what Sage saying about her true?

"Aye, I am. Just thinking."

"Alright, I have a question for you."

"Bring it on." she smirked at him, gaining a small chuckle from him.

"Hardest case you've ever had to deal with in your profession. I know laws stop you from saying things as name and more but just the basic background and time is what I'm angling for."

Well, that was unexpected. She had multiple cases that would've worked in this matter but one came to mind that she knew would work best.

"Well, it was a bit back but the girl came from a messed up home. Luckily, she barely remembered any of it with a conscious mind. Very few things stuck out to her and when it did, she'd ask what was happening and it was explained lightly not to frighten her but for her to understand that bad things were done. According to papers, it took nearly two years for her family to gain custody of her. So many accusations and reports yet not much was done until it was almost too late. Found her parents trying to sell her in the markets for extra drugs and more, when it didn't work, they took it out on her. Scars were explained and moments, where times were fuzzy, helped to get her through the days. It was a lot of work I'll say." Marissa spoke of the child, "I'll tell ya, she had a head on her shoulders. Knew what she wanted to do with life and to repay the people that helped her through it all. Then her grandmother fell ill. She pulled herself back and saw the woman that helped raise her, deteriorate into nothing of the woman before. Finally found out it was Alzheimer's. And that is a bitch."

"Marissa?" she heard Matthew's voice call to her.

"Yes Mattie?"

"Why do I have a feeling that the girl is you?"

Bollocks, he was smarter than she thought, "Why do ya think that?"

His hand gently rested on her cheek as his thumb wiped away small tears she didn't realize were falling, "Either the child really meant a lot or you are reliving memories."

She couldn't help but lean her head against his hand, that deep woodsy smell coming from his skin, "Yer right. It was me."

Looking back into those eyes, she saw a small, caring smile as he nodded for her to continue. "It's true Matthew. I don't remember my parents much. Here and there I'd get pieces but that was all. I'd always touch my scars and marks, asking my nan and granda what they were. Of course, they were slightly honest, not wanting to frighten me with the whole truth but enough for me to understand, always something bad. That they took me away from the bad things. Finally, when I was about ten or so they broke down and told me the full truth. Me mam and da were in the world of drugs and heavy alcohol, taking their rage out on me as a babe. Either smacking me around or putting their cigarettes out on me, name it they probably did it. Took me grandparents almost two years to gain me and when they did they made sure they'd never have me see them again.

"It was harsh. I always looked down at myself. Everyone around me had parents and well, I was alone. I was picked on due to the scars that were visible and of course my weight. I was the chubby girl in school as they would say. Me granda always got mad when I told them what they said, but never in front of me. He would just smile along with me nan and say that I was made to be this way and smile about it. I was stronger than most of them in other ways besides my body, I had my brain. They'd always pull a magazine with some sort of skinny model way too thin to be breathing and ask me if I thought she looked healthy. I always replied no. Not that it was forced, but the fact was you could see every bone on her and to the world that was beauty. Didn't help that I went in his old pictures of the war as well. He went to a camp one day, liberated it from the Nazis and the pictures he had...well I'll let you go from there. But that's how it was in my home. Until nan got sick."

Marissa paused slightly as she smoothed out Liberty's hair, letting out a heavy sigh, "She would randomly forget things, things she never did before. Got confused easily and lost as well. I can remember him arguing with the doctors that they were wrong about his Katheleen. That she was just fine but the facts were there before him. The more days went by, the more it was evident, right to the point we had to place her in a home. It was Alzheimer's. We went to visit one day, nothing out of the ordinary, just our usual lunch and walk with her. Walked in to see her looking out the window, of course, granda couldn't stop himself to kiss her head like usual as whisper the nickname he gave her. When she turned around I knew it wasn't like before, her face was just twisted with fear and anger and confusion. 'Who the hell are you?' Nurses came into calm her down and finally, it seemed that she was coming back around to remember bits and pieces, but for him, the damage was done as it was before him." 

"Never in me life did I ever see the man cry. I heard from nan that he did when he learned what his only son did to his granddaughter and the fact that he even had a grandchild, but it was something I never expected nor wanted to witness. That night was quiet at the table. Not a word said or motion for anything. He went to their room and opened up their wedding trunk and pulled out her things, one being the dress she married him in. It was there that I watched him break down and cry. That his sweet Katheleen was no more the woman he remembered. After that day I was determined to do whatever I could to help them both out, no matter the cost. Two years, she was in that place and just getting worse and worse as I was trying to get myself farther in all my studies and away from it all to help them both. I missed it by a day. The day I learned that my final grade was going to set me off for everything I wanted was the day I ran into the room and saw my granda clutching my nan's hand, crying as the nurse gave a sympathetic pat on his back. I was right there, but not enough.

"Soon after that, he started to have breathing problems and his sugar was spiking out of control. I knew he had diabetes when I was younger, can still to this day here nan giving him an ear full when he ate that shortbread one year, but it was worse. Then came the diagnosis of Idiopathic Pulmonary Fibrosis, it might as well have been a death sentence for the destruction behind it. But as we see today, the two of us are here in Canada, still healthy and kicking with all our issues."

"Oh wow Marissa, I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"Oh nonsense." she stated, "I think it's good that I speak about it. I know people think I use my past as a clutch towards things but in reality, I just rather people realize what they have in front of them before it's-"

"It's too late." he finished for her.

"Right." she glanced over at him, "Seems like you know as well."

"I do." he sighed, "Our mother, Al's and mine. We were so focused on other things and what people said that we lost sight of her and what she taught us. Now we regret never getting the chance to give her what she truly needed. Her boys."

"Oh, Mattie." Marissa pulled him closer, "If what ya said about yer mother to me earlier is true, then she is damn well proud of you both."

"Thank you."

A sleepy yawn caught their ears as Liberty rubbed her eyes, greeting them with a bubbly smile, "Uh-oh, I nap."

"That ya did."

"A good one at that."

Her big toothy grin struck Marissa's heart as she awed over her, "I hungy."

"You're hungry child." Marissa tapped her nose, "What do ya want to eat?"

"Pancake!"

"Pancakes? It's past noon, who makes pancakes in the middle of the day?"

"A Maddie!"

"Hey now, don't rat me out like that." he smiled at her as he tickled her belly.

"Ya know what, my granda had food over at my place. Would ya like to have a real Scottish dish?"

"Ew 'agis." Liberty's nose scrunched up.

"Oh no darling, he won't make that. If I know him it's something you'll like very well along with yer mam and da too. Gotta have a healthy girl."

"Okie." she darted off their laps as she ran to gather her things up.

Marissa felt a peck grace her cheek as Matthew kissed her, "You are amazing, you know that?"

She couldn't help but blush at the man as he smiled down at her. As his smile rested in her heart, she saw her dreams fly by, each woman awed with the same man, the very one that seemed to be in front of her. A part of her was saying she was stark-raven mad, while the other told her to hand onto him for dear life. And hang on was what she was going to do.

"Not the first time I've heard that."


	5. Chapter 5

"Better slow down there Libby." Matthew warned the tot as she shoveled the food into her mouth, "Or not."

He saw Marissa smiled at the child, hearing her grandfather chuckle at her as Libby ate the meal before her, "See Munch, told ya kids love me cooking."

"Just lucky in this case."

"Bah! I got ya to eat with yer nan all the time. There wasn't a thing you didn't eat for us." he gave back.

"Except that pond thing and that black pudding. Ugh, I can still taste them."

"Those are British, not Scottish." Matthew noted.

"Aye, yer right. But Katheleen loved to cook whatever she could find. She was always tryna find new things to gag me with. Swear she was tryna kill me at one point."

"Granda."

"Oi, ya know how she was." her grandfather pointed his fork at the two of them, "Every time those damn cooking shows came on, she was determined to cook what she saw. Failed or not."

Matthew chuckled at him, "Well, British food is an acquired taste."

"Un Arie can't cook a Maddie." Libby added.

"That's not nice Libby."

"Is too, daddy say so." as she placed another large spoonful of stew.

"If he's English then it's shotty grub."

"Granda!" Marissa chided him, "Don't encourage bad behavior."

Matthew tried not to laugh at the bickering between the two as he and Liberty shared glances. It was something he missed, seeing family at the table like so and enjoying one another. It made him remember the times with Arthur when he was younger or Francis even. It was those days that stuck in his head the most, the ones that Marissa was giving him now really. And he didn't want to leave it.

"She can have a wee bit Marissa, it won't kill the girl." her grandfather complained as Marissa shook her head.

"She needs to finish everything on her plate to get it. Ya never broke the rule with me as a child-"

"Oh now come on Roon, she's a wee tot. Her not finishing it won't hurt the world, I'm happier she ate the meal to begin with. Being American and such, they got the fast food tongue ya hear. Let the girl have the shortbread now."

"But granda-"

"Muncharoon." his tone changed as he gave her a sort of puppy look.

Yet Matthew watched as Marissa gave a heavy sigh and bent to her grandfather, "Fine, but I don't want to hear it later from ya that I spoiled her."

"Yay, cake!" 

"Close child, caramel shortbread. Right out of the heart of Scotland it is." the old man's eyes twinkled as he ruffled her hair.

He could see where Marissa got her love of children from, it was written well on the man as he beamed over his niece. The moment they walked in with her, he was like a kid in the candy store over Liberty. Having her sit on his knee as he read book after book while things finished up, how he poked and teased her with funny faces. He really was a child at heart himself.

"Oi, Matthew."

"Yes, sir?"

"Oh now, none of that sir business, just Walt." the man stated, "When this is all done, mind if I have a word with ya?

Ok, that was shocking, "Uh sure."

"Right then." he smiled as Marissa came back in the room with the small deserts.

After speaking more about the life in Scotland, how things have changed over all the years, and a little bit of embarrassment for poor Marissa, he finally gained the quiet alone time with the man as Marissa and Liberty worked together in the kitchen.

Nervous didn't cover what he was as he sat with the man. It didn't help watching him gasp for air as he tried to gather his breath, the man waving him away to just let him rest. He knew Marissa spoke of it before, but hearing and witnessing were two different things to him.

"Just...give me...a moment...to catch...me breath." he panted out, "Bloody...hell. This fucking...sucks."

All he could do was sit there and wait as the man fought for his breath. In his lifetime, he never thought he'd witness something close to the war again, but this was damn close to the effects of the gases the Nazi's threw at all of them. Memories he'd rather not live again.

"Finally." the old man got out, "Right then, Matthew."

He gave his full attention to the man, having a feeling it pertained to Marissa in some sort, "Now boy, I think ya know what I'm after here."

"Marissa I'm guessing."

"A smart one ya are. Good girl hooking ya." he smiled at him, "But I'm wondering more than that. I wonder what she's told ya."

"Well, she's told me about her past and what happened to her parents and how you and your wife gained her. I must say you taught her beautifully about herself and others, just wish more were like her, to be honest. So bright and beautiful."

Walt chuckled at him, "Ah yes, this is why I like ya. Ya, remind me of me when I would speak about Kay."

"Well then that's a good thing then I'd say."

"That it is, which is why I want to speak with ya." Walt leaned a little closer to him, "Did Marissa bring up her dreams?"

"Well, she told me she wants to be the best that she can in her field and help as many-"

"No, no. Her other dreams. I mean when she goes to sleep and closes her eyes."

Now things started to puzzle Matthew, "How do you mean?"

Walt sighed as he glanced back at the kitchen, "I always knew she was special. Never could put me finger on it. It didn't come to me until she was about six or seven, asking if it was ok to have the same dream over and over again. I asked her if it was scary which she said no. She told me she felt happy in her dreams, that the women were nice to her."

Women? He couldn't mean? "Women, Walt?"

"Aye. She used to describe them to Kay and I, we just let it go off at first but the more she spoke of it the more we got curious ourselves. Others were concerned with it, thinking that she was a bit looney, but I always knew she was meant to be different. After a bit of research after she told us the women in detail and what they were doing, we found out they all had something in common."

A solid lump was lodged in Matthew's throat, the knowing sitting at the back of his head, "And that was?"

"They were all from Canada." he smiled at him, "And with it was her love of the nation as well. Never did we not see a book of the nation in her hand or on her desk. She probably did more homework on this land than her own born in."

Dear god, his mother was right. There was a reason that Marissa was there and that one made him nearly fall out of the chair.

"We never pushed far with her on the subjects but let her tell us what she wanted and such. Which is why I am hoping you will take good care of her, Sgt Williams."

Wait, did he say, sergeant? "Um, Walt, I think you have me-"

"Confused? No, I deeply remember that day." he said with a small smile curving his face, "What a gloomy, dismal day it was for us. One that proved all courage and little fear. Oh, no doubt about it we were all terrified but we knew what we had to do against the Nazi's."

Matthew was wide-eyed, he wasn't sure what to say or if he even could, "But-"

Walt raised his hand to him, motioning him to be quiet as Marissa and Liberty went into another room as they giggled at one another. The man's deep steel blue gaze met his as time seemed to have melted into the past around them, bringing forth the battlefield he remembered so well as he spoke.

"It was June 6th, 1944 when he hit those beaches. The bombs screeching towards us as the bullets whistled by. Terrified really didn't cover what I was when we were let off that boat. We could see the American's storming up the way, always known that they'd make their break up first before the Canadians, British and French Forces. I fought my way up as best as I could, tripping over bodies and missing shots and more. All I knew was that if I finished this war, I could go home to my girl. Ya see I faked me age along with many other rascals in that war, way too young to fight but we knew what was right. All the way up I saw soldiers, brothers in blood and bond rise and fall as we stormed Normandy, it was both terrifying and yet awing that no religion or race or nationality was divided on that beach, for we were all brothers there. A united country of men to free their lands from the hell that was soon coming.

"I was about halfway up when a bomb landed next to me, shook me whole body it did. Pretty much sent me into a panic as I gripped my Lee Enfield to me chest. I couldn't tell ya what was up or down, left or right, nothing at all. That was until a set of strange violet eyes met mine and the quietest, calmest voice came to me ears. It was you. Ya gripped onto me hand and told me that I was alright, that I needed to press forward. I couldn't even move, there was no way until ya pulled something in front of me. I didn't realize that me helmet fell off with the blast but ya reached in it and got my picture of Kay out of it. Ya smiled down at me and said she was my reason to keep moving. And like a switch to a light, I did by damn. I ran up the beach beside ya, meeting my platoon and doing what I could to save my nation and lass. For years I wanted to thank you better than I did on that beach and I swore that I'd never forget a face or voice like yer own. And now as we see, I'm not wrong."

He couldn't believe it. This whole time visiting her grandfather and the times before, he knew who he was and he remembered him as well. The frightened soldier on the beach, looking so lost and scared that he couldn't leave him behind like the others around him. It took him a bit to break him out of the state but once he did, it was like he unleashed a tiger out in the wild for the man was gone. Well, boy, in that case.

"You know who I am." was all he could get out.

"Aye, I do. I wanted to always give ya proper thanks in my mind but never could find ya. The only reason I knew you were different than most was later that day I saw you with three other men, they seemed important to the whole cause that was the war. After looking at their uniforms I realized they were from the other nations beside my own. It wasn't until years later as I walked London for business I saw the very same English soldier in the streets conversing with the boys of Scotland Yard, never aged in any sort. Saw the Yankee bloke years later as well when I had a meeting in New York City once. So I knew when I saw ya, it was really you."

It was a true first. Never had Matthew had a human remember him from years ago, it was mainly just impossible. Let alone during that point of time. Yet there sat Walter before him, remembering D-Day like it was just yesterday, smiling at him as he tried to gain his thoughts all in one spot.

"Like I said, I knew who ya were and I figured ya keep company of humans here and there but the way ya look at Marissa, I see more." the man spoke up, "Now that being the case of what ya are, ya wouldn't go falling head over heels for a lass unless it meant something, am I right?"

Finally, he found his voice, "Not entirely. Let's just say we all learned something new."

"So then my Marissa is special then?"

"If my hunches are correct, yes. Very much so."

Walt nodded as his gaze wandered to the large window, "All I want to know is that she's in good hands."

A set of giggles caught his attention, pulling his sight over to Marissa and Liberty as they played a small game with one another. Something in him seemed to come forth over the thought of her, the need to protect and cherish like no other and with it, slowly he started to understand how his brother looked at Amber, but how Walt spoke of his beloved wife.

"She's in the best hands in the world, Walt. No doubt about it."

 

 

"They're being bad aren't they Libby?" Amber asked the child as the two of them watched her play in the snow, hearing Alfred and Matthew out on the lake.

"Aren't men always getting into trouble?" Marissa added.

"Daddy no like ice." Libby stated, "A Maddie do."

The two women laughed at her as they heard the duo challenge one another, on the slippery top, to a small game. Since the meal at her place, Matthew made a notion for her to speak with his sister-in-law, well, after learning that her grandfather told him about her dreams and such. As much as it irked her that he got Matthew involved, it felt, well, right.

It was strange, after the meal, Matthew seemed to be a little lighter on his feet and determined for something to happen like he was waiting for New Year's to pop around and the world explode in cheers, yet he said or did nothing to her. Only telling her she needed to talk with Amber.

"You seem puzzled." Amber pointed out.

"Not really, just feel tugged around for no reason of why."

"Mattie?"

"Aye."

Amber sighed as the two men tapped the hockey sticks against each other, beginning their game, "Well, anything out of the ordinary come up?"

A hint of sage wavered under her nose, bringing her head up at an alarming speed. Since that afternoon that smell had hit her constantly, and to make things stranger, on their way here she dozed off in the car only to dream of her women and a new one. This one, however, spoke directly toward her, telling her to hang onto Matthew for he meant more than she thought.

"Ya know, in my profession, I label people as such with basic life skills and see if they are able to function past certain areas, if not I point them where they belong. But as of today, I feel like I need to be judged and tested."

"Why's that?"

"I swear, I dreamed of a Native American woman, who directly spoke to me in deep detail yet left so much out of the picture. I just can't get her out of me head."

Marissa looked back over at her, seeing the woman smiling, "Oh I see, ya find me mad, don't ya?"

"Far from it."

"I feel like all I did was insult ya instead."

"Why's that?" chuckled Amber."

"You're part Indian, yes?"

"And?"

"Doesn't that bother ya?"

"No, actually makes me really happy, to be honest." she replied, "Finally not alone."

"Alone?"

"Tell me, when you dreamed of her, did the scent of sage come to you, and did she call you something else or tell you to care for someone?"

Well, that was weird, "She told me to hand onto Matthew and yes to the sage part. What's it got to-"

"It deals with a lot of things actually, might be easy to show you this way though." Amber said raising her ring, "Liberty, want to see Unci?"

Marissa didn't know what to say as the tot bounced in their laps, chanting unci to them as Amber held out her ring, "Touch it and thing of the scent and the woman."

This had just gotten weirder than she could have imagined, yet there sat Amber and Liberty, smiling at her as they waited for her to do what they asked. Shaking her head, she touched the dazzling wedding ring of hers only to find her mind swimming with the woman from earlier. Things seemed to just stretch for all eternity as voices overwhelmed her ears, yet as it all began, it ended. Ended right in the middle of the plains of the west, vast untamed wilderness around them as buffalo and bison walked freely with the deer and more around them. To say Marissa was awed was a lie, for she was beyond that.

"My God!"

"Come on, plenty more sights to see. Liberty left us in the dust by the way." Amber said as she moved on.

Marissa wasn't sure what to do as she looked over the land, yet her body moved without her to Amber as the woman made her way down to a flowing riverbank. 

"Don't ya find this a bit odd?" she called to the woman.

"No, but I saw this every night when I slept so I grew used to it."

"Hold on!" Marissa darted for Amber, finally grabbing hold of the woman's shoulders, "You dreamed too?"

"Yes, I did. My number is a bit larger than yours but still dreamed of women from America, while yours come from Canada."

Now she was stunned, "But how can that-"

Amber silenced her with her finger, just to point over to the water's edge. Following the direction, Marissa gasped. For there along the water's edge was the woman and dancing around her legs were two little boys, their golden blonde hair waving in the sun as a set of glittery blue and purple eyes looked around with their happy laughter.

"Marissa, that's Matthew and Alfred." Amber said, "And the woman with them is their mother. Mother Spirit, Native America."

"That's not possible."

"It's very. Look behind you."

She didn't argue with the woman as she glanced over her shoulder, just to have her jaw drop. Behind her was all the women she dreamed of, as if chunks of times had dropped themselves before them and gave witness to the rich Canadian history she lived every night. This had to be a dream, nothing like this was completely real, it couldn't be. Yet the more she stared, the more it felt it.

"It is real, Ottawa." someone broke her thoughts.

Looking back, the woman approached them as she held Liberty to her, "Your history is before you just like Amber's is next to her as well."

Marissa's eyes drifted over Amber's shoulder, seeing the very same thing with so many women that she couldn't keep track of them, yet she was more surprised that the woman spoke to her.

"Do not fret, you are just fine in your mind." the woman smiled at her, "And Mother Spirit is what most of my people call me, but I do prefer Adsila from my daughters."

"Daughters?"

Amber laid her hand on her shoulder, "Yes Marissa, we are to be her daughters."

"But-"

"There is a lot that is hard to understand, but before you is the history of America and Canada, and right in front of you is the time before the nations were fully settled in. And yes, that's M and Alfred in the water." Adsila added.

"Daddy!" she heard Liberty squeal.

"Now child, we cannot fuss with history, remember?" the woman spoke sweetly to her.

Marissa wasn't sure what to think or do as her eyes moved from scene to scene, trying to piece everything together and make sense of what was happening. It seemed like a conundrum, something so out of place and unknown that even time itself seemed fake and shotty but deep in her, it seemed to make sense. Her dreams, the women, the pull to Canada and even finding Matthew. It oddly grew to make sense.

"What's puzzling you, Marissa?"

"Plenty to be honest, yet ya called me Ottawa."

"That's is your real title, Marissa." Amber said, "You are to become the embodiment of Ottawa, a personification. Matthew is Canada as Alfred is America and I am Washington D.C."

"I Philly!"

"That's right Liberty, you're Philadelphia."

"So, yer not human?"

"Yes and no. It's hard to explain. I breathe and live like a person but will never age. Well, after that point, yea you're right. I'm not."

"What is all this?"

"Our way of telling you of what you are. You will become the Capital of Ottawa and be like Amber and Liberty." Adsila stated, "You were always destined to be this. It's why you dream the way you do, feel like you do. You're mind and body are trying to tell you what it needs."

"But it doesn't make any sense."

"It won't, not at first." Amber replied, "But tell me, after seeing this place and hearing what you just did, does it feel right somehow? Like the puzzle in your head finally fits and you are just trying to make out the strange picture that it gives you?"

She was right, it did fit and somehow made a strange sense, yet it still was confusing, "So I am to be Ottawa. What then?"

"You will change into Ottawa. That's pretty much it."

"But what about-"

"Matthew is Canada, Marissa. He is the nation. Are you not drawn to him?" Adsila asked.

"Are ya daffy, I could barely keep me eyes off him the first time I saw him."

"Then you are bound. As one would call, soulmate. He is Canada as you are Ottawa, and with that is a lifetime of partnership and love. And I know you love my son, you have that same sparkle in your eye as Amber gets when she speaks of Alfred."

"What can I say, he's my hero?" Amber smiled.

Adsila let Liberty down just to see the child run between the two of them, her little fingers handing onto their legs.

"Things will make sense Marissa, it takes time and patience. For now, let Amber help you. If you ever need me, find me in the past." she smiled at them.

Marissa felt herself swim in her head once more only to hear Alfred and Matthew bickering on the ice over their game as Liberty added her fits of giggles to the mess.

"Bloody hell."

"It's a lot to take in. Don't fret, we're not alone anyway." Amber said, "There's a meeting with other nations taking place in a month or so in Austria, you go there and sit with everyone, and things will truly pull together there. That and you have me."

"It's just strange though. I'm to be immortal and be something that doesn't make even a lick of sense, yet..."

"Yet it does."

"Aye." Marissa sighed as she looked back over the ice, "I hope you're right about it all falling into place then."

"I am." she replied, "If it did it for me then it will happen for you."

Dear god, she hoped so. There was so much on her plate at that moment she wasn't sure if she could handle any more big things like that before her. She felt her nerves fly up, making her dig into the pocket and pulling out a lollipop, popping the sweet cherry candy in her mouth.

"Nervous tick?"

"How'd ya guess?" Marissa smiled at her, giving another one to Liberty.

"I won gold in the Olympics that year in hockey, so suck it!"

"That was almost thirty years ago, you still suck to this day."

Marissa's gaze landed on the boys as they continued to bicker at one another, shaking her head at their silliness.

"Why don't you go be a girly man and dance around out there? You're too soft for sports anyways."

She saw something twitch within Matthew, a look she knew meant business. She heard Amber try and talk to her husband yet it was silenced as Matthew took off for Alfred, aiming low and swooping under him, having the American fly over his back and landing flat on his own with a solid thud.

"Uh-oh, daddy got booboo!"

"Mattie!"

Marissa just sat there stunned as Matthew had a small victory smile on his face as he skated up to his brother, "Who's a girly man now?"

It was then she burst out in laughter, watching as the two of them continued to squabble like typical siblings as Liberty laughed along with her, making Amber shake her head at them all. Marissa couldn't stop falling more for the family she had been pulled into, and maybe, the notion of being a capital. 

After all, if it involved this family and Matthew to be by her side for a lifetime, how bad could that really be?


	6. Chapter 6

How days fly by when someone that takes your breath away is in it every day. There was never a restless day for Matthew when it came to her and now the fact that she knew what was to come of her being a capital, he was more than ready to sink more into life with her. A small shudder and sigh roused him from his comfortable spot in her bed, moving his head to see the sleeping woman next to him. Oh, how he could get used to this. Seeing the halo of her hair surround her pillow, her face so peaceful as she rested her arms underneath the plush object, it was damn near killer to him. Not that he would complain dying at the sight of her. She had really filled his world with more than he could have ever thought.

He admired her. So many ways he did so; from her unwavering attitude to her keen mind, her sharp tongue to those deep soulful blue eyes, her sweet cherub lips to her soft creamy white skin, yes she was a voluptuous beauty that ravaged his world. And he couldn't thank the stars enough for bringing her to him. The comforting scent of sage came to him as a gentle tickle caressed his cheek. Closing his eyes, he found himself in the vast mountainous area of Ishpatina Ridge, the cool breeze crawling up his spine as his mother came up to him. The smile he was ready to give her faltered as he saw the sadness in her eyes, worry roared in his head as she finally stood before him.

"Hello, my son." 

" Un-ni-tsi, what's wrong?"

She gave a heavy sigh, "There is a lot to come for you and your brother. This Genesis is becoming more out of control than any of the nations see."

"How bad?"

"Bad enough for me to worry about my children and grandchild. It seems that they have things that not many are aware. You need to be cautious Matthew, they have spies everywhere that you cannot see nor detect right away. You must be cunning like the puma on the hunt."

Matthew sighed, he knew the group was getting bigger and harder to handle each day that passed, but for his mother to worry, made him even more so.

"Plus I have seen the Gravepost close to her grandfather."

Now that he was not ready to hear. Those posts only meant one thing when an Ancient could see them, and it was something he wasn't looking forward to. The gentle touch of his mother's hand brought him back to her, her eyes full of mourning and pain.

"Do not hurt yourself so soon. I think you know yourself that it is coming faster than believed. Right now you need to focus on Marissa, there is a part of her that is still unsure of this process and what is to come. It would be best to continue speaking with her."

"Don't worry." he assured her, "I'll do the best that I can for her."

She smiled. That smile that filled his heart with such a warmth that not even the harsh winters could freeze. It was that smile he missed most from her. Days when he felt ill, or alone, or scared, she was there to give him that smile as she spoke so softly to him that even the wind matched her tone.

"I know you will Matthew, it's why I don't worry." she said to him, placing a kiss to his head, "Now go on before the dawn fades to noon."

"Migwetch, ut-ni-tsi." he kissed her cheek, "Gi-zah-gin."

"As do I, neegoosis."

Before he could do anything else, his mind whirled around the lands just to find himself in Marissa's bed. He threw a hand over his face, trying to ignore the damning light and spin that ravaged his head. How was he going to do this? He was barely stable when his mother faded, how the hell was he going to help another out like...no he did it before, he just tried to push those painful days out of his head. He still could hear Alfred sobbing to him on the phone that he found Liberty and it was true that Amber had died. It killed him watching Alfred fall apart, helping him out as much as possible yet it was nearly killing him as well. He loved Amber dearly, she was the sister he never had and still was. 

Shaking the thought, he pushed the known meeting in Austria forth, coming up faster each day. He was hoping that the meeting would help her understand more of the Capital term and what would happen. Not that she didn't ask questions to him or Amber. She was constantly trying to figure things out for herself and what he was with Alfred, he even noticed her speaking with his mother, which oddly shocked him. Well, not shocked, awed more of the term. 

"What did Adsila have to say?" a groggy voice came to him.

Glancing over, he saw those bright eyes smiling at him as her hair splayed all over her side.

"You listening in on my conversation?"

"If I could hear it I wouldn't have asked."

"True you got me there." he said rolling to his side, fully facing her. "Nothing bad, just speaking about Genesis to me. That and she's glad to have you around. How did you know anyway?"

"There's only one reason for the room to smell like fresh sage, and I know ya don't go burning for the hell of it."

Matthew laughed at her, forgetting that his mother's scent would linger in the air after talking with any of them. He could almost hear his mother telling him to smile and take it easy for her, having her guide him to her heart than having him place himself in it.

"Deep in thought again, ya are."

"I'm always thinking."

"That's dangerous." she giggled.

"Dangerous? How is that dangerous?"

"The quiet Canadian plotting something deep and dark, maybe."

Matthew smiled at her, "Come on now when does dark and deep come from me?"

"True, it never does. Yer too innocent for any of that." she poked his side, making him jump, "Oh, are ya ticklish too?"

"Don't you even-"

Before he had a chance to speak, her fingers graced his sides. Her teasing giggles filled the air as he tried to evade her touch, yet with one move, he got her back.

"Alright, you asked for it." he said, grabbing her one arm and pinning her to the mattress.

With a flurry of sheets, playful laughter, and pleads for mercy, Matthew had Marissa below him as he repeated the tease she gave to him, listening to her squeal in happiness. He wasn't letting up on her, not after that little game. He continued right to the point it seemed like she was barely breathing, only then did he calm down his onslaught. 

Holding both her hands above her head, he looked down at the woman, staring into her deep blue eyes. There was something so awing about her, so deep and soulful that he didn't want to ever let her go. She looked up at him, giving that sweet smile she knew got to his heart every time she gave it, only this time, she gave her bottom lip a little bite. 

Something in him sparked, deep within him that suddenly roared up his spine, he felt the heat rush to his cheeks but his body reacted faster than his mind. In an instant, he claimed them, those cherub lips of hers. There was no hesitation or worry in his mind as he heard her gasp below him, there was nothing but him and her. Only when he pulled away did he realize what he had done. Fear swelled in his belly as he felt himself grow hot in embarrassment. The hell, he was never that brash or open, to anyone, let alone a woman. H was the polar opposite of Alfred; while Al was the loud and wild-type, he was shy and quiet, the wallflower of the family so to say. So where in the hell did that ounce of bravery come from?

But all was silenced as he felt her hand clasp the back of his head and pull him down to her, feeling those plush, soft lips once more against his own. The spark was back and ready for more as they kissed, his body and soul were nearly screaming at him to continue, to keep going on the path she was okaying for him, yet his mind made him pause, wondering if it was the right thing to do. Letting go of her other hand he had forgotten he was holding, it wrapped around his body, pulling him down to her as she tried to deepen the moment with him. His mind was a whirl of worry, all they shared so far was gentle touches and sweet cheek kisses, never this deep and passionate before, yet his body reacted to her touch, in more ways than one. As her arm pulled him closer, he gave in, settling his body against her own, feeling her legs press against his waist as her chest lifted against his. A small moan left her throat, nearly making him lose all resolve and control over her, yet he held back. 

She was perfect, almost like a goddess below him, meant for him to worship and adore, and by damn he was going to worship her. He could hear how some of her workers called her fat or heavy, how he wanted to give them hell for ever saying such things. She was perfect below him, fit him in ways that most could never imagine. She truly was heaven.

A strange ringing came to his ears, making him pause in their play, "Marissa, what's that?"

A frustrated groan came from her as she listened for the sound, only for worry and fear cover her face, "My God."

Sitting up, Matthew tried to ask what was going on but she was gone out her bedroom door without a word. Following behind, he heard the alarm like sound getting louder as he came to the open door, and then it hit him. Bolting in, he watched as Marissa tried to help her grandfather catch his failing breath, far worse than he had seen his times there. His skin looked ashen as his lips help a strange tint to them, something he knew too well of years of life. 

"Marissa?"

"It's alright Mattie, not the first time, nor last." she said, almost a self-mantra she had taught herself.

"Marissa listen-"

"He just got the hose caught and the battery of the machine died too. Simple things."

"Marissa, please, listen and look-"

"He's fine Matthew, really. I know-"

"Marissa!" he shouted.

Wide, worried eyes glanced at him, small tears pulling at the sides. He quickly walked over as his fingers dialed the numbers, "Stop, I know you are trying to help him. But this is out of your hands."

"Mattie I know what I'm-"

"I know you do." he replied as he heard Walter wheeze, "But this is really out of your hands."

"Please Matt." he heard her voice break, "I can...I can...Jesus, call them."

 

Matthew tried. Tried so hard to help Walt out with Marissa. To gain him proper breath, to get him more oxygen as the medics arrived, to do anything for him. They were just shit lucky to hear the machine go off and call it in. Yet was killed him with it, was her. All the way to the hospital, he could hear her mutter under her breath that she failed. She wasn't good enough to help him like she wanted. It took everything he had just to get her to look at him as they made out the papers and more, waiting for results from the doctors as they worked on him. Yet the news the doctor gave, made his mother's words to him, more of a nightmare than before.

"What do ya mean, misdiagnosed?"

"I believe, Miss Dunaid, that he was misdiagnosed with Pulmonary Fibrosis. I believe it is something much stronger and harsher."

"And what, bloody hell, would that be?" her voice raised up, making him hang onto her shoulders.

"I'm running diagnostics as we speak but I looked at his past files and the companies he once worked for in the nations, and these companies have been hit in the past and currently in lawsuits of asbestos. If my hunch is correct, I believe its mesothelioma."

"But ya aren't certain."

"It's why I'm running-"

"But you are not certain, correct?"

"Correct."

"Then it may not be-"

"Miss Dunaid, I know he is your only family left, and that you take care of him and more, but with how this turned so suddenly, I have more than a hunch that what I am telling you is true. Bad enough his oxygen level is so low, plus his sugar spiking like it did, there are just too many factors that we cannot overlook-"

"Yer wrong."

"I'm not."

"And if ya are?"

"Marissa please." Matthew tried to reason with her, just to have his hand brushed away.

"Well?"

"Marissa, I'm not." the doctor gave a stern look. "As I said, I know he is family and you care for him, I'm honestly glad to see that, however, it is out of your hands now."

"You can't just-"

The doctor silenced her with the raise of her hand as another came to her, file in hand. This what not how Matthew thought things would go for them. He had hoped there was more time to prepare and understand what was at hand, that there was more than what he saw before him, yet as damning as the world was, it wasn't looking that good as the woman before them gave a heavy sigh.

"Right, as of now if you'd like we can contact the places of business and conduct a better research and gratify a lawsuit and get things started before-"

"What the bloody hell, ya haven't said a damn thing about him." Marissa shouted, "What do they say?"

"I told you I know what I'm talking about."

"What in the fucking hell do they say?"

"Marissa?" Matthew wasn't sure whether to hold onto her or press for answers like her.

"It's mesothelioma. A better term, asbestos cancer." the woman said, "It's not uncommon for it to go unnoticed or properly diagnosed since it can mimic many other things, like the Pulmonary in your case. But right now we need to get things started for you to ensure you gain what is rightfully yours in this case."

He could feel Marissa shaking under his hand, "Yer telling me, that it's cancer, just like that. No bigger test or scans or anything?"

"Marissa, he's not my first. I have seen this before and everything I see is pointing to it and the tests I have given are the ones we used for the highest advances of the issue."

"What does-"

Matthew silenced her, trying his best to keep her calm before all holy hell broke loose, "How advanced is it?"

"It's nearing four."

With a nod of his head, he fully understood what they were really trying to prepare Marissa for. He heard Marissa argue with the woman more, the denial he knew would come with her, yet he, himself, knew it was inevitable. Walter was too old, had lived his years ahead of so many others that some of the treatments would never be a real option for him. In truth, only one was there for him. 

"I hate to barge in on you, Dr. Shaffer, but I got these results as well." another doctor came over, "It seems there are a lot of spikes with medicine and such in his tests. Is there a chance he would forget to take things?"

"Are ya daff? He has a memory of an elephant. Forget things, why on...no. No. Absolutely not."

"I'm just asking to see if-"

"Yea, and you can shove that thought up yer-"

"Marissa." his arms wrapped around her, pulling her away before she could continue, "They are just doing their jobs. They're not insinuating anything, just trying to cover all the basics."

"Ya know damn right well what they're-"

"I am aware Marissa but please listen to me. If anyone, let it be me. It's something that is done here, I know in America they do the same. They just want to make sure everything is ok for him and getting him the right treatment he needs. Let them work on this alright?"

Finally, she relaxed under his grip, eyes sinking to the floor in thought as something came to his mind, "Hey look, why don't you help them out a bit more and go back to the apartment to get his medicines and everything he uses to help him breathe and regulate his health?"

Marissa gave a small nod, "Yea I can do that. Just don't let them do anything else until I get back ok? I mean it, Matthew, I trust ya with him."

"I won't Marissa." he replied, kissing her quickly as he saw her off.

Once out of sight, he knew what was going to happen, "You realize we could access that here right?"

He turned back to the doctors, "Would you like to actually speak about Walt's issues or fight with her?"

"She gave you clearance to speak and be on his behalf on the statements, so we can discuss this." the first doctor said, "And it seems you have a better idea of what is to come."

"It's not the fact of knowing what is to come, just accepting it and having her understand it."

"She's going to go through the stages-"

"Of grief and more, yes I know. We're looking at denial now." Matthew cut her off as he rubbed the back of his head, "So please tell me, do you think..."

He couldn't finish. He only read about the disease and listened to Marissa explain her grandmother with it, but with her grandfather's lungs and health with that, adding that on would just shorten him even quicker. 

A gentle hand laid on his shoulder, "The scans are being looked at now. The tests are all that we can base off of as of now but when it is clear, we will speak more directly to Marissa. But I am afraid that his conditions are above her own comprehension and capability to care for him."

His heart sank, he knew what that meant, and to Marissa, it was going to be even harder, "I'm going to ask a stupid question but-"

"Treatment and care here are was will keep him going, but as of now, a Hospice worker can speak with both of them and yourself. You seem to be just as attached to him as her. It would be better for all of you to be together during this time." the woman said to him, "And it isn't a stupid question, just normal for the ones we love."

Nodding his head, he glanced at the room he knew he was in as the doctors gave him the ok to go in. Slowly, he dragged himself into the white, suffocating room. Seeing the vibrant man prone as machines helped him back to health, well what health was left for him.

The more he stood there, the more daunting the very idea became. Losing Walter was going to be almost as painful as his mother, and he wasn't going to only hold himself up, but her as well.

"Oh Walt, what do I do?"

 

She flew back there, praying she could give them those meds and more, to help prove that he wasn't as bad as they were saying. That it wasn't mesothelioma or...no she wouldn't even think that one. She knew he was in good hands, Matthew was there and he wouldn't let anything happen to him while she was gone. She tried to calm down, tried to blink the tears away that fought to spill yet as the sign came to view, they finally broke. Barely throwing the car into park, she flew into the building, mentally thinking where each bottle was, each piece of equipment and more. Yet before she could touch the door, she was yanked back into her neighbors home.

"What on Earth Mr. Filbee?" she demanded as the man's hand clasped over her mouth.

"Shush sweetie." he hushed at her, "There's someone in your apartment. They're looking for something."

Someone was in her apartment? "What are ya talking about, there's no one there. Matthew is at the hospital with my granda, and I'm here before ya. Who on-"

"Shush child." she heard his wife say, "They went barging in after you left. They muttered something about a capital being there. Do you have something big or your grandfather dealing with the government? Your boyfriend maybe?"

Marissa felt her blood freeze in her veins, they were looking for a capital, they were looking for her. Shaking her head she pulled out her phone, praying he would answer.

"Williams."

"Mattie."

"Marissa?" she heard Matthew reply, "Maple what's wrong?"

"There's someone in the apartment." she told him as she moved to another room, dropping her voice, "According to my neighbors where I'm at, the people inside are looking for a capital. Do you think-"

"Stay right where you are, don't move for anything unless they come to the door. They do that, get out as fast as you can. Out a window or anything. I'm on my way."

She was greeted with silence, unsure of what to think or do. Making her way back to the door, she was nearly pushed over by Mrs. Filbee.

"We need to leave."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"They're at the door, demanding to know who is all here." the woman replied, "They say they're government but Marcus thinks otherwise and is trying to hold them off. We can make it out the bedroom window. Thank god we're close to the ground."

Without hesitation, Marissa fled to their bedroom, lifting the window up as the door came flying open in the other room.

"Go!" the woman shouted.

Jumping down, Marissa landed on her feet, trying to scramble out of the area before they caught her, yet it was too late. A set of arms wrapped around her, pulling her away from the apartments.

"Let me go!" she shouted, praying someone heard her, "I said let go!"

"Quiet." they hissed at her.

Marissa fought and screamed as she tried to get away from him, doing whatever she could to be free from him, until a low growl caught their attention. Only then did he let go of her, just for her to see an animal attacking him, pawing and ripping at his limbs with sharp teeth and claws, just for white fur to surround him.

"Kuma!" she heard someone yell, "Reste!"

Before she could register anything, someone picked her up and pulled her to the cars. Panic came to her, making her wheel around, trying to escape the person that had her until those glittery purples came to view.

"Mattie?"

Without hesitation, he pulled her to him, looking around as the man screamed in pain from the animal. 

"Kuma, rentre à la maison!" Matthew shouted as he placed her in the car, "Are you hurt?"

"No." she squeaked out.

Before she could think, he was next to her, speeding away from the scene as the animal ran away from them as well, sirens wailing in the distance with the rushing of her heart in her ears. What the hell just happened?

"Mattie-"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, positive. Shook up but fine. Who were they?"

She was answered with silence, "Matthew?"

"Genesis."

The terrorist group that he and Alfred were dealing with, but why were they-

"They must've figured out you were a capital. It's why they were in there. Sad to say, maybe your grandfather having the morning he did, was a saving grace for us."

"But why?"

"I wish I knew. But as of now, you can't go back to the apartment. You'll be staying with me, I can't have them get you."

"But my granda, Matthew. He needs-"

Matthew gave a heavy sigh, "Marissa. Look, his condition is worse than we thought. I'm not saying the doctors are wrong but seeing what he was hooked up to, I know you couldn't do that. Even Juliet would have troubles and she's the best nurse, well, doctor I've ever known. And you know how old I am. I don't want to do it either, believe me. I was practically begging for forgiveness in the room before you called. I feel like I failed him. But it is best for him to be around nurses and doctors twenty-four seven. It's just out of our hands. I'm sorry."

Out of her hands? He wasn't that bad, it wasn't possible. But thinking about what just happened and his moments of barely breathing, maybe it was for the best that he was away from it all. Bad enough he was there as it is. Looking out the window, all she could do was pray. Pray that there was still a chance for him to get better and live a life worth living once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a sexually themed one.

Capital. How the word rolled in her head. Never did she think something like that would exist, nor even a nation as a person to be honest. It seemed so far out there yet as she spoke with Amber and finally got Mattie to speak, it seemed that it was very real before her. There were so many things unturned it seemed; the question of mystery but most of all the unknown. Marissa tried to calm her racing mind yet it seemed that it had better plans for her as she entered the quiet home.

Things had gone on a wild rollercoaster for her, between the thoughts of being a capital and the attack on her apartment, then her grandfather in the hospital under extreme care wasn't helping her either. The doctors kept pushing that he was worse than she thought, to prepare for the ultimate, yet she couldn't believe them, didn't want to for that matter. He was as strong as an ox and made it so when they tried to have him take his meds. Only his Muncharoon could get it in him. Yet as of late, she was starting to struggle with him. She shook her head, pushing the damning thought away as she moved around the home.

"Matthew?" oddly it was quieter than usual. "Where is that man?"

Making her way around the home, she tried to see where the shy Canadian was. Keys still in place as the vehicles laid cold outside, the laptop open with documents of government sent between his brother and others along with the plane tickets for him and herself for Vienna. Yet no Matthew. Looking over the office, she noticed a small picture of him and Alfred. It's faded black and white color with wrinkled edges gave her insight to when it was. Looking closer she noticed the other two men within it, Arthur and Francis, he said they were but what stuck out wasn't the four men, but the man behind him. She knew that face, her grandmother swooned over it when she would place his pictures up in his uniform. There behind Matthew was her grandfather, looking at the camera with the four of them.

"Now it makes sense why ya like him." she smiled finally things tied up with her grandfather. "Ya were in the war together."

A knowing warmth and comfort came over her as she looked at the photo just for her to focus on Matthew more. The uniform sharp and crisp on him, even being a little disheveled, his eyes seemed to just stand out with knowledge and courage rolled together, his body strong and lean as he was ready to fight. And the more she looked at him, the hotter he seemed in his uniform. Shaking her head, she placed the picture down to see another, this one of him upon a horse, in his Mountie uniform. Now that was something she wasn't expecting as heat rushed around her. Vivid images of him beneath her in the uniforms plagued her mind, making her quiver in want.

"Now you need to behave yourself, Marissa, don't need to get all bothered trying to find the man."

Escaping the torture of her libido from his office, she made her way upstairs to see if he was elsewhere. She tried to cool herself down, tried so hard to make the blush disappear from her cheeks as the sound of running water caught her ear. 

"Oh, washroom." Slipping into his bedroom, she found the source as rustling and pants caught her. 

Odd, that wasn't what she expected. Slowly going to the door, she found it open slightly, light wisps of steam seeping out the crease as a moan came to her ears. What on earth? One more, another and then her name came to be and she came to realize what was happening behind the door. Oh now, this was interesting. He was pleasuring himself to her, and she was being a dirty peeping tom on him and she couldn't turn away. Gently pushing the door, she finally caught a glance of him. One arm propped him against the sink as his hand stroked his member, his brow knit with need as his lips were parted with pleasure. This was downright sinful, and she wanted to just sit there and watch him. The more she stood there, the more her body grew hotter and needier. She tried to imagine him above her, his hands on her body as his manhood slid within her, bringing forth her own end with his own. Oh, how she wanted that so badly. And then a wicked idea came to her mind.

Pushing open the door, she leaned against the frame as she unbuttoned her blouse and pants, waiting to have him see her, yet he was lost in his world. Taking off her glasses, she let them drop on the sink finally gaining his attention with a startled yelp.

"Marissa!" he shouted, attempting to hide his embarrassment and issue.

"Why ya stopping?"

"I didn't...I was...how long...what are-" she placed her finger to his rambling lips, feeling a shiver run through him.

"One, ya can't hide the fact ya were teasing yerself as ya called me name. Two, I saw plenty of it and truth, it turned me on quite a bit. And three, why not play with the real thing?"

His cheeks were bright red as he stood there gawking at her, still shocked that she even witnessed him and made the notion she did. Slowly, Marissa took off her clothes, one by one, inch by ever slowly, agonizing inch. She watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat as he tried to swallow his desire down as she stood completely bare before him.

"We'll if ya won't play, I'm making use of the shower then." she mosied over, brushing ever lightly into him.

Jumping into the hot water, she did exactly as she said she would. Marissa let the water cascade down her body, soaking her hair as she knew he was watching intently. She was quite happy that the doors were clear glass as the spray spattered the solid object, lightly hiding her from his eye. She could feel his gaze, a lit fire spreading across her skin as he took her in. This was exciting. Enticing him to let go of the quiet persona he held so close to him, to bear witness to the true man she believed he could be. Yet he made no move. She wasn't sure how else to get him in with her, besides dragging him in. Giving a playful look, she pressed her breasts against the glass, giving a small pleasing moan just to move and press her ass against the wet glass. 

Before she could move away from the siding, she found herself pressed against the wall, hot breath lingering on the back of her neck as two solid arms caged her to his form, his member slickly slipping between her thighs. Finally. Marissa pushed back on him, earning a groan from his throat just to be flipped around, her back pressing against the cool wall as he devoured her in a deep, needy kiss. She was lost. So lost in this feeling and world that he was giving her, yet she dove into it headfirst. He was hot. Powerful. Wild. Godlike. And she was taking in everything she could.

He pressed against her, his manhood pressing tightly against her lower belly, making her own core tremble in want. His hands sculpted her body, every inch that he could get his hands on just to grip onto her ass, giving it a firm yet needy squeeze. Marissa couldn't hold back her own pleasure as he teased her body, she held onto him as best as she could yet tried her hardest to have him give her what she wanted. Lifting her hips to match his own, pulling him down to her, yet everything she tried, he evaded her. 

"Matthew." she moaned out, slowly getting desperate for him.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Marissa? Nécessiteux?"

Oh lord, why didn't she take French in school? She wanted more of it, to hear that velvet language roll off his tongue like a delicious dessert that was him. 

"Lord Mattie, more please."

"More what?"

"Matthew please, more of everything! The French, touching, kissing. For god's sake fuck me already!" she demanded. 

She caught a glimpse of his face, a sly grin caressing his face as his eyes seemed to have darkened in lust and desire. Whatever she had unleashed in the man was now out and untamed and ready to claim it's prize. Yet she wasn't going to fully give in either as he just teased her. For if he could tease, then so could she. Her hand darted between them, taking hold of his stiff member, feeling him twitch in the palm of her hand as his mouth parted with a gasp. His mouth attacked her neck, giving light nips and licks down the column, making her lose her breath. She held steady, palming him as his mouth traveled lower as she tried to catch her wavering breath. His lips danced around her breasts, never giving her the want as she pushed her chest out to him, practically demanding him.

A tense whine left her as he finally gave her what she wanted, latching onto the pert bud, tasting and drinking her body in. His hands skimming her body, one upon her other breasts, trying to match the tempo of his mouth as the other delicately traced her core. Jesus, he was a god, where the hell was he hiding this man at? She never really expected him to be this way; the calm, quiet, shy man that was lucky to not look at her and blush away, stuttering over his words of adoration was gone and replaced with someone that took charge, control, and would let her release as many times as he could. Her body was lit to flame, a burning coil growing more and more as his finger finally entered her wanting body, causing a rift of Gàidhlig curses and moans to emit from her. 

Marissa was lucky to keep her mind coherent as he drove his finger into her, adding another to spice it up. Those violet orbs looked in her own, full of dark need and lust yet hiding behind them was love and adoration of her mixed with a dizzying spell of pleasure. His lips were just out of reach of hers, his breath just faintly tickling her chin making her near stir-crazy with him. Her hand became sloppy as she was feeling his play fill her body with the mesmerizing, coiling heat she wanted. Until it stopped suddenly.

"Matthew." she whined against him, only to feel her legs lift up and her back fully pressed against the wall while his member sat eagerly at her wanting core, "Matthew!"

"Relax Marissa, I have you."

"Ya can't have me like this, I'm too-" she was cut off by his lips and a sudden sting to her ass, making her moan against him.

"I hear you call yourself fat or anything else of it, I'll deliver the same thing again." he warned as she felt him slide into her.

Marissa was at a loss for words, she couldn't speak, or think, even breathing was tough as he filled her with a final groan from him. Her head rested against the wall as her eyes fell back in her head, her body alive. He was slow at first; deliberate long, slow, agonizing strokes just dragging out her pleasure. She could feel the tight muscles of his back as her hands clung to him, trying to grab a notion of reality as it edged away into pleasure. There was nothing there, just Matthew and her, and by damn was it amazing. Every push and pull he gave sent waves of tingling pleasure throughout her entire body, making her just melt into him. He was strong yet gentle with her as he gained speed and thrust, reaching farther into her and pulling the bubble within closer to its point of boiling over. Mewls and gasps left her as he continued to drive into her, a mix of sweet English and alluring French lifting of his tongue as he placed loving kisses and nips to her neck.

"C'est bon, oui?" he whispered in her ear.

At least she knew a little bit of the language of love, "Yes, very good Mattie."

Lightly, he moved her hips, reaching a new angle and depth that had her mind whirling on a lane that she didn't think existed. There was no holding back her voice after that. A mix of moans with his name and much more left her as he drove harder and faster into her, the bubble ready to spill over in ecstasy as she held onto him.

"Dear god, yes right there. Keep it right there!" she called out just for everything to stop, "Hey!"

He was gone from her body as he gripped onto her legs, heavy pants gracing her ears as his head rested on her shoulder. He didn't go already, did he? Before she had a moment to think anything else, the water stopped and his arm gripped her back, hoisting her against him as he left the bathroom.

"Mattie, what the hell are ya doing?" she asked as they made it out in the bedroom, "Matthew what-" 

Her words were cut short as she was tossed onto the bed. Bloody hell, what is he doing? She looked down to see him crawl up the bed after her, eyes determined to claim what was his. The sight of his stiff member a sign that her original thoughts were terribly wrong with him and it brought a new wave of heat over her body. She never had the chance to open her mouth as he claimed her lips once more in a deep passionate kiss. This one seemed different from before. This had more meaning and heart within it. Her arms lightly wrapped around his neck, having her savor the moment with him more as he placed his frame against her, his hands gently skimming over her skin, leaving little tingles of love and play. 

"Marissa." he purred in her ear, "Je vais te faire l'amour, mon Reine."

She didn't need to know what he said, his actions spoke it all as he slipped back to where he belonged. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as he moved against her, deep, long thrusts from his body that filled her to the brim with pleasure she didn't know existed. Her hands tangled in his golden locks, her eyes somehow open as she looked up into his. He was truly amazing as he smiled at her, finally leaning down and claiming her. 

Marissa wasn't sure whether to fall into the full bliss of his actions or hang on and try to make them longer for them both, yet as he hooked his elbows under her knees and lifted her legs up, gaining a new angle to her body, she was spiralling faster into the pleasure that was surrounding her.

This wasn't like the shower, this was smoother, more loving than lusting. Any point on her body he knew would make her see stars, he made sure to hit. Every sound that left her, she felt him grow harder and thicker as he made sure that he made her feel like a goddess being worshiped. From her neck to her sides, his hands lightly dancing around her thighs to curling into her hair as she clung to him, he was making her melt into him.

"God Mattie." she somehow got out.

"What? Too good?" he asked, shifting his hips again, hitting a new spot that made her world spin out of control.

The pleasurable cry that left her had no way of being silenced. He went faster and deeper as she let her voice out. He wasn't holding back anymore. He lifted himself up on his arms, looking down at her as she gripped his forearms, digging her nails into him as he drove harder into her. She took in the sight of him. The man above her was no longer the one she normally saw, but one that was dominate yet loving, the Mountie, the soldier, the man she had seen in her dreams protecting his land and his people. One that she had fallen in love with.

Her hands grabbed the back of his neck, bringing him down to her as she kissed him once more, feeling the bubble within right at its breaking point.

"Je t'aime, Marissa."

"I love you too, Mattie."

How such simple word could send her body on a whirl, her hands gripping him harder as he kissed her again, his thrusts faster and needier, his end coming closer, just as hers was finally there.

"There, Mattie, there!" she breathed out, feeling the bubble ready to pop, "Right there, don't stop, please don't stop."

She could hear him give little pants as he did as told. The snap that came within her body was overwhelming, awing, and erotic. Her back arched as her fingers dragged themselves down his back, her legs tightened around his waist as her head pressed into the pillow. Dear god, this was more than she ever imagined, feeling him slow down as his body shook with hers in release.

"Breath, Marissa." he whispered in her ear as he kissed her head.

Marissa gasped for air, taking a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her body shivered as she panted against him, clinging to him as her climax slowly dispersed and her body relaxed. How magical the whole thing was. How did she go without him before?

His sweet laughter came to her ears, finally opening her eyes to see him smiling down at her.

"What's so funny?"

"You." he said kissing her lightly, "Your eyes rolled back as you came."

Marissa giggled, "I thought men take that as an ego boost or trophy for doing good to their girl?"

"Oh I have those trophies down my back, thank you." he said, "And that was just one hell of an added bonus."

Lifting her hand from his back, she saw the light stain of red upon her palm, the knowledge of what she did coming to her, "I'm sorry Mattie, I didn't mean-"

His lips met hers once more, "Why are you apologizing? I told you I'm happy about that. I did well."

"Oh, you definitely did well." she smiled kissing him again as her phone went off. "Are ya kidding me?"

Feeling him leave her body, she reached for the device to see the hospital was calling her again, "Again?"

"More issues?"

"Seems so." she sighed, "Looks like our fun got cut short."

 

No more than a few minutes later, she was walking the halls of the vast building, worried about what would be before her. Last time, he chucked the bedpan at the one doctor for insinuating that he was forgetful.

A small smile curved her face, he was still the tenacious man she always knew, and thankful that there wasn't much gone from him.

Arguing caught her ears as she entered the room. Marissa saw the nurses fighting with him, saying where he was and that he needed to eat and have medicine. She knew he was never a fan of the hospitals, especially after her Nan, but this seemed worse.

"I said to get off me!" he shouted at them.

"Sir please." the one fought with him.

"He's bad today." the other said.

"I can see." Marissa replied, making her way to him as she took his hand, "Granda, please. You need to calm down and-"

He yanked his hand away as the underlying look of fear filled his eyes, one that she prayed never would grace her again, "Who are you?"

Who are you? Marissa felt herself pause, nearly in disbelief that she heard that, wanting it to be towards the nurses but it was right in front of her as they spoke to him.

"Mr. Dunaid, that's your granddaughter, Marissa."

He looked at her once more, eyes slightly narrowed only to shoot open as he nodded, "Oi Katheleen, get these women off me. I don't need them changing my bandages. I'd rather have you do that."

Katheleen, her nan. She began to back away, keeping her eyes on him as tears pulled at the corners, "Granda it's me, Marissa. Edwin's daughter, your granddaughter."

He just glared at her, his mind seemed to struggle with what she was saying, like she never existed, "Granda it's me. Muncharoon."

"Roon?" finally he broke through the fog, "Oh lord Marissa, what's going on?"

Marissa swallowed the lump deep in her throat, "It's ok, I promise. Just let the nurses help you while I talk to the doctor, ok?"

He gave a small nod, confusion and fear still laying in those gunmetal blues she knew so well. The one nurse tried to talk to her, yet all Marissa could do was run out the door. She moved around the halls until she knew she was alone. Why? Why? Why, why, why, why, fucking why?! Her back pressed into the wall, feeling its icy cold stiffness give what little comfort, yet she didn't want it. Collapsing to the ground, Marissa felt herself go, tears pouring out of her as she sobbed against her knees.

"Why him? Why did it have to happen to him too? Why couldn't have left him alone? God why, why?"

The more she sobbed and begged God for whatever reasoning of his, she knew it was too late. Alzheimer's ugly face reappeared in her world. And now it was taking another beautiful soul with it.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's alright darling." she heard Juliet say, "One step at a time to get where you're needed."

"True, but in this case, it's a grave." Marissa huffed.

It had been almost three months since the meeting in Austria, learning in depth of what was to come for her and learning of so many others. The usual sweet tart of the candied stick gave no help to her quivering mind, all she wanted was what was before.

Juliet and Amber sat before her, their gazes down like hers, wondering what next to say. He had gotten worse. Her grandfather's outburst were becoming out of hand for some of the staff, he pulled out his tubing and more, including flung a book at her own head, believing she was something of the past.

"It's the world that it is Marissa. You know this. I'm not trying to put pressure on you but it's coming to a-"

"A point where there is nothing more of the logical brain that was once him and that now is soon to show something that is nothing more but a hollow shell." Marissa spat, "Remember, I may not only do this with my work but I also lived it before. I know what is to come."

"Then you should make it last." the woman chided her.

"How?"

"Why, how?"

"How, Juliet, how am I to go in there and face him when all he sees is a stranger and gets more frightened every time, if not that he calls me Katheleen and slowly tells details of WWII. Explain how there?"

"Just go in, it may not be pleasant at times but its worth it in the end." Juliet reminded her.

That was true in itself. Her grandfather always made sure that they went in to visit her nan, no matter how bad she was that day or who she forgot. he still doted on her like he did when she was a child, humming old war tunes to her as he pulled out newspaper clippings they collected over the years. It was those times that she would see her nan back in her old self, yet Marissa could barely make herself even enter the room without wanting to break down.

"Easier said than done."

"Oh for the love of God!" she heard Amber shout, the woman standing up as anger crossed her face, "Why are you being this way? Jesus, you're being as stubborn as Alfred and I didn't think anybody could be as bad as him."

She and Juliet stared at the woman in awe, never had she raised her voice or even held a tinge of anger for anything.

"Yes, it sucks he had Alzheimers and Mesothelioma. Yes, it's hard to watch family you love so much with your heart suffer from that pain and nightmare, but you are their family. There is no one else but you that understands him better than that and you have the opportunity to speak to him, he may not all be there but you can speak to him. I'd give anything to talk to my mother again yet I can't."

Marissa's eyes widened at her, she never knew of Amber's mother. Only that she was Native American and died when Amber was young.

"During those days, where she suffered the most, I made it a point to get my ass in there and give her every moment I could. There were days she wasn't even coherent or so far in sleep that an atomic bomb wouldn't have gotten her up, yet I sat at her bedside and told her about everything that happened to me that day. From grades to what I saw walking home. I gave her everything right up to the point of her last breath."

"Amber?" Juliet quietly spoke yet Amber raised her hand to her.

"Yes, it was hard. Seeing the woman that took me out on trails and taught me about life, always smiling and speaking so brightly of her heritage. Every Powwow she was dressed of her tribe and gave it her all, even with everything wrong with her. Hell, she escaped her treatment one day to dance in the ceremony, barely able to hold her head up, yet she did it and that's what I remember of her and I can tell you, she remembers me going in that room each day."

She felt tears sting at the corner of her eyes, was she really being that stubborn? 

"It's not easy Marissa, but nothing in life is. You gotta get on the horse after it bucked you twenty feet away and hang the hell on. If it was easy then it would be boring. You wouldn't have Mattie, I wouldn't have Liberty or Alfie, and Juliet wouldn't have Arthur. But that's what makes life so beautiful. Even in the darkest of times, there is light. You just gotta reach down in and pull it up. And dammit you're not alone in this. We're here for you, no matter what time of day it is or how far, we're here and I know Mattie has been worried sick about you since his last episode with him in the room."

"God that was horrid."

"Marissa, did you hear anything I just said?"

"Yes I heard you."

"Sure about that?"

Juliet sat beside her, her arms sliding across her shoulder, "Look, darling, I know you're hurting. It hurts, but you're not alone and we mean it. She's not wrong about Matthew. He's been worried sick about you, lately, he said you've been throwing up you're so deep within yourself and that's not good. Your stress is eating you away, I'm amazed your job hasn't said anything to you."

"Oh, they have." 

That wasn't a lie there, Jenny was up her ass every five minutes it seemed just to get her to smile as clients came and went. Her main reason to keep her smile on was Sage and that prissy attitude she threw at her every time she had the chance. Since her grandfather being admitted to the hospital, the woman would snark something at her just to run with her tail between her legs to Kathrine when she finally had enough and snapped at the woman. It took everything out of Jenny to hold her back that day.

"Then you need to start helping yourself instead of sitting in this depression. It's not good for you." Juliet scolded.

Marissa stood up from them, "I know, it's just hard. I tried so damn hard to get him where he needed to be, to help him with everything that I could yet here it is slapping me in the face that I failed."

"You didn't fail Marissa, that's where you are wrong." Juliet stated, "You made it to Canada from Scotland with him and even made it almost a year here without any help until recently. To me, that's not failure."

"If your grandfather is the war vet you speak of, tell me, what would he do to you if he heard you speak like this?"

"What, me granda and nan? They'd slap the shit out of me, telling me how stupid I was for even..." Marissa trailed off as she thought of what they asked, for they were right, "Yer right."

"There we go, good start on ya." Amber smiled.

"That it is." Juliet nodded only to narrow her eyes at her, "You alright Marissa?"

"What?" Marissa shook her head, "I'm fine, what are ya talking about?"

"You're wavering. Rocking almost. That and your skin is a bit pale. You ill?"

"No, had a bout with my gut earlier with stress and such, nothing more."

"You girls ok?" she heard someone say.

Looking over, she saw the three men enter the room, eyes curious as to what was going on. Mattie's glittery purples landed on her, worry lying deep within them, worry about her that she was causing him. Dear lord, she was really hurting him and she really didn't mean to do so either.

Shaking her head, she turned to speak to him only to falter backward as the room spun around her like a carousel on the loose. She heard them all shout her name as her body fell back, just to feel Mattie's arms wrap around her.

"Marissa!" he shouted, "Marissa are you ok?"

"Lord that was a dizzy spell. I'm alright."

"Like hell. I want you in my room and on that damn bed this instant." Juliet commanded.

Mattie didn't even give her a chance to say a word as he picked her up and placed her in Juliet's exam room. Well, this was going to be interesting.

After an hour of poking and prodding, Marissa was ready to snap at the woman and her constant bickering. It didn't help that Mattie was adding his two cents.

"I told you that you were stressing too much." he chided.

"And I told ya that I was just fine."

"Fight nice now." Juliet warned them as she went over all her papers from the woman. "I pretty much have everything I need, and you are fine."

Marissa smirked at him, "See, I told ya I was fine."

"You are, just have to take vitamins and take care of yourself for the next couple of months." she said smiling at them both.

"What do ya mean by that?" she asked in confusion.

Juliet smiled at her as she showed her the paperwork, "Your blood test came back positive, well a good positive in this case."

Marissa glanced down at the paper, reading as much as she could until the true result was screaming at her.

"I'm pregnant?!"

"Yes, you're pregnant, a bit over two months I believe." Juliet explained, "It would also explain your stomach upsets as well, the stress could also be added hormones mixed with your current situation. But you are definitely pregnant."

"Pregnant?" she muttered out again, "I'm going to have a wee bairn?"

Juliet giggled at her, "Yes Marissa."

All Marissa could do was gawk at the woman, she still couldn't believe what the woman said. Pregnant. Finally, she looked down at her own body, placing her hands on her lower belly, wondering of the baby that laid within. Never did she think it would happen so soon, yet there she was, her and...Matthew. Marissa wiped around to see the man shellshocked with the news like she was.

"Mattie? Mattie?" she called out his name as she took his face in her hands, "Mattie, can ya hear me, sweetie?"

His eyes finally landed on her, small little tears sitting at the edge of his eyes as she smiled at him, "We're gonna have a baby."

Before she could say any more, Matthew scooped her up in his arms, swinging her around as he peppered her face with butterfly kisses. She felt her own tears slipping out as she held tightly onto him, excitement and happiness just filling her body.

"My god I can't believe it." he said into her shoulder.

"Well you better Matthew, the nurse is rarely wrong in this case." Juliet said to them, "God how I love babies."

He finally set her down, kissing her once more before looking over at the woman, "Well if that's the case, get cracking with Arthur."

The woman busted out in laughter, "Dear god you sounded like Alfred there, think the American is rubbing off on you."

"I've taken notes from another boisterous individual."

"Oi now, ya making me sound bad."

He kissed her temple, "Never."

"What seems to be the issue guys?" she heard from the door.

Amber stood at the piece as Alfred and Arthur poked their head in warily, wondering what had happened.

"Oh, nothing bad Amber." Marissa beamed.

"Nope, not at all." Mattie followed.

"Dude, then what's going on with our Ottawa then?" Alfred asked.

"Just normal things taking place, Uncle Alfred."

"Oh ok, well, as long as you both are..." Alfred paused just for excitement to cross his face as Amber gasped and Arthur clapped, "Uncle? You guys are gonna have a baby? I'm going to be an uncle? Are you serious?"

"Very Al." 

The man's whoops and hollers echoed the room as she jumped up and down with the news, Amber made her way to her, embracing her in a tight hug.

Marissa couldn't erase the smile that crossed her face, she was surrounded by family that loved her, a man by her side she never believed to fully exist, and now a little one on the way. There was so much happiness in her that she had to share it with...a slow gray cloud came to her mind. She had to tell him, he always wanted to know the day she had one and now it was there before her. Small bouts of rays came around the cloud within her mind, the wonder of maybe, maybe the news would break the issue and have him see her and smile over the fact that there was one on the way. Maybe that would wake him up better than before or anything else for that matter. 

Dismissing herself, she made her way to the hospital, worry and excitement rolling in her belly as she thought of the child and her grandfather. A sweet image came to her mind as she saw him sitting in his bed, smiling down happily at a baby with strawberry blond locks and glittery purple eyes, the joy that filled the man pushed both Alzheimer's and Mesothelioma away from the room, just family and love was written on the man. And that is what she wanted most.

The cool halls gave a weary chill down her spine as she ventured farther in, nurses and staff greeting her along the way as the door came to view, just for Dr. Shaffer to come out.

"Hello, Marissa."

"Hello." she nodded to the woman, "How is he?"

"Himself. Drifting between sleep at the time, if you go in try and not rouse him too much, we had a spike earlier."

Marissa nodded at the woman, quietly walking into the room. Lightly lit from the curtains, she saw him laying there. The machines beeping and whirling as his wheezing caught her ear. Tears wanted to break past her yet she held steady. She knew he was strong, saw all of the photos and witnessed him work in foundries and factories, nearly ripping off her ex's heads if they hurt her in any way. The man before her was just recouping.

"Granda?" she whispered to him, "Granda, it's Muncharoon."

No movement came from the man as she tapped his hand, "Ya hear me, granda. It's Marissa."

Still silence. She heard Juliet and Amber in her head, telling her to speak to him, no matter what was going on. To give him that nitch. Yet she wondered if it was for her instead of him. She felt a shiver roll through her body as she sat down on the bed, taking a deep breath before beginning.

"How are ya feeling? Hopefully soon, you can be out again and enjoy the world like ya always told me I should've. Should've known better, ya always told me I was as stubborn as nan. An old nanny goat, you'd say. I remember the time ya tossed a can at her, saying it fits her mood. Lord was she mad at ya but she laughed when she chucked it back at ya, saying she was gonna throw the claw cracker at ya since yer were a crab. God, how I miss yer bickering with each other."

She looked at him, her heart wanting to burst, "But that's memories now. Something to sit at the kitchen table and talk about on a lazy Sunday eh? Oh look, a bit of Canadian came out of me, think I've been around Matthew too long."

Marissa sighed, feeling her emotions rise, "Speaking of Mattie and me, I got news. I know ya wanted me married and such before this happened or even have a decent man. Well, I can assure ya, Matthew is a gentleman, one that you would be definitely proud of. And with that, I just found out I'm gonna be a mum."

"Ya hear me granda? You're gonna be a great-granda." she sniffled back her tears, "There's gonna be another baby around. One I know you've been waiting for for so long. And ya know what, if it's a boy I'm naming him Walter."

She knew he hated his name, made her vow years ago to never name a child that hideous name, but as she said it, he still didn't move. Slowly, Marissa got closer to him, laying her hand on his chest as it rose and fell slightly, "Granda, wake up please."

No movement or recognition came to her, just sleeping silence that was slowly eating at her. Looking over at the door, she prayed the nursing staff wouldn't come in, demanding her to stop what she was going to do, but it was all she could do to be close to him. Lightly she laid her head down on his chest, listening to his heartbeat thrum against her ear and his weak breaths filling her with worry as she continued to speak to him.

"Ya know I told myself that no matter what happens, that I would be strong and accept the fate before me. That no matter what I'd be ready." Marissa said, feeling herself shake with soft cries as her tears fell, "But I was wrong. I was so wrong. I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready."

It became too much for her, the world was blurred as she took a shaky breath, "I'm not ready for this. You can't leave me yet, you promised. You promised me you wouldn't go until it was really time. You promised me to be there when I needed you. You promised to walk me down the aisle when I got married. You promised to be there when I have my first baby, to hold them and give them a nickname like you've done for everyone here. You can't leave me yet, you promised. You promised!"

She couldn't stop, even if she tried she knew she couldn't. It was too real for her, so many things before her and yet the one she wanted most was leaving her behind and venturing forth without her. She really wasn't ready for this, no matter how many times she told herself she would be, it was all a lie.

Gentle, strong arms wrapped around her as nimble fingers rubbed her head. She didn't have to look and see who it was, there was no one that matched his touch. She cried harder into his chest as she felt him kiss the top of her head, proving he was really there that time with her. 

"Please don't go." she begged her grandfather as he comforted her, "I'm not ready."

 

Dad. That's all that rang in his head, one simple word, dad. Dad. Daddy. Dada. Hell, even Papa set his heart and mind on a whirlwind of happiness that he dared not venture away from. He never thought it would happen so soon for him, well at all really. But now there it was, Marissa pregnant with his baby and he to be his capital.

"I wonder what city it'll be?" he asked himself aloud as he drove towards the hospital.

There were so many things rolling in his head that he wasn't sure which to start on. Well, he did know that much. If anything, he had to do this, at least for Walter. As the man crossed his mind, a small well of worry came to him. It had been almost two hours since she left the building, no calls or text saying how it was going or such, just silence. Was he that bad today? The hospital seemed the same, no Marissa outside crying, nor her slumped in the halls as he made his way to the room. Maybe today was a good day.

"Mr. Williams." he heard someone call his name.

Whipping around, he saw Dr. Shaffer standing there, giving a small smile as she held her finger to her lips, "Quiet, don't want to wake them."

"Wake them?" he wondered as the doctor nodded to him, continuing on her papers.

Quietly walking in, he saw why she said what she did. There on the bed with Walter laid Marissa. All curled up against his side as her head rested against his chest, slow, steady breaths leaving her as Walter's machines chirped and beeped at Matthew. This. This was what Juliet and Amber tried to get her to do, no matter how hard it was. Just to get that solace of happiness from him.

Sitting on the other half of the bed, he looked over the two of them, knowing the bond between the two was forever eternal. Yet he, himself, knew the man was far from eternal. And it was all but a matter of time until that day.

"Hey, Walt." he whispered, "I see Marissa told you the good news then. I don't think I've ever been this excited. Already had the family ask what we were going to name it."

"Anything but Walter." came a reply.

Looking over, Matthew saw Walter looking at him with a smile crossing his face, "I was trying to let you sleep."

"Sleep's for the week Sgt."

Oh, he saw the war version of him, not the one before- "I know it's you, Matthew. And I know Muncharoon is beside me."

"Oh, well that's good then."

"Am I really that bad at times?" he asked him.

Matthew sighed, "There are times. You threw a book at me once for I wore a green dress shirt but you saw a Nazi in the room."

Walt sunk into his bed, the idea flooding his head as Matthew waited for the man to speak. He knew the man was fighting the disease as he battled the other for breath.

"How bad is she?"

"She's hanging on." he replied, "It's all we can do."

Walter nodded as he gave a shaky sigh, attempting to hold back a cough, "So is it true what she said? I'm gonna have a wee great-grandbaby?"

Matthew smiled at him, "Yes. Very true."

A sparkle laid within the man's aging eyes, one that he swore made him look years younger, "Oh lord in heaven. Finally."

He chuckled, "Seems you wanted this more than we thought."

"Oh now, I would've pitched a fit if it was someone else. But it was you, and I'm forever grateful that it is ya."

"Like me that much?"

Walt smiled as he pet Marissa's hair, "You'll find out one day."

He knew what Walt meant; one day a little girl would grace their lives and it would make him question any men that came near his baby girl. Heck, he already was doing that with Marissa.

"You know Mattie, I really wish I was what she sees me as."

"What do you mean?"

"Both she and Katheleen looked at me like I was invisible, Superman to be exact. But I was far from it. It's why I like ya really, you remind me of me when I was just a young lad. I did whatever I could to make sure Katheleen had what she needed, never a doubt in my mind even working three jobs at a time. There were days I wanted to give up, toss the towel in some would say. The mousy boy from Glasgow that was lucky to be louder than a church mouse and just as poor, yet when the two of them graced me life, I felt like a king. I can see that in you, the way you look at Marissa is the same I looked at Katheleen." Walter explained to him, laying his hand upon his own, "As I said, they looked at me as if I was Superman. If that was the case then they were my kryptonite. For when someone does that, yer truly meant to be."

Matthew felt the sting in his eyes, Walter's very words hitting him harder than most before. Suddenly he felt Walter dig in his pocket, fumbling out the small box he kept away from her. The old man popped it open, smiling at the piece within as his eyes locked back on to his. Closing it up, he placed it in his hand, wrapping his fingers around the velvet piece.

"Sgt. Matthew Williams," he nodded to him, "I give you my granddaughter's hand in marriage. To have and hold for all of time until the end of days. Now it's your turn to care for her as I did."

Matthew felt the lump in his throat grow solid as he tried to blink away his emotions, "Please don't speak like that, Walt."

"Ya know as well as I do, it's growing near. I'm not immortal."

He knew. God, he knew and he hated the knowledge of it. The man was more than her grandfather to him, he was someone he would've loved to taken out and spoken like men about anything and enjoying one another's company. Speaking of the war and what it did to them and what they had gained afterward. It was killing him with that very thought.

"Matthew, I want you to get in that box right there." Walt pointed to the corner of the room.

Getting up, he did as asked, taking the ornate box to the man, just to see him rummage around in it with his free hand. With a nod, he removed his hand for Matthew to place it back in its home and himself back beside Walter.

"Now I want ya to listen to me, this is for yer big day together." Walt pointed at him as he saw the simple orb of a pearl within the man's hand, "The necklace is the something borrowed for it was Kay's when she married me. The blue flower pin for the something blue, as Kay's wedding ring is the something old for her, you can decide the something new for her."

Matthew held onto each piece, feeling the love that Walter had for Katheleen within each trinket, "And Matthew, since you and I are about the same in hand size, I want you to have mine."

"Walter, I can't do that."

"I'm not giving ya a choice lad." Walter smiled at him, "You are my family and I am treating you as such."

The man paused after placing the ring in his hand. The cool, somber feeling once again filling the room. He looked over at Walter, seeing the wells filling the old man's eyes, yet he, himself wasn't far behind. 

Walt's hand graced his cheek, feeling the warmth of love from the man as he took a shaky breath, "Now, I can call you my grandson."

Matthew let out a small chuckle, just for his own emotions to go stir-crazy. He laid his head against the man's shoulder, feeling the pain of his mother's fading blending into the pain that was soon to be his death. And with it, did he feel completely weak.

"God Walter, don't go yet. We both need you."


	9. Chapter 9

"I just don't understand why though." Cassidy said through tears, her lip trembling as Marissa held her close.

"There doesn't have to be a reason, some people are sadly just meant to be mean. In this case of yer parents, they were influenced by a darker side that the world is trying to remove."

"But why did they do it to me?" she let out a small sob as she clung to her. 

Marissa held the little girl tightly, knowing the pain she was feeling was all too much for such a sweet child. Since the girl came in her office those months ago, she had made quite the difference with her as she spoke of her memories and what she heard. And everything that was spoke was what she combated and proved to her that it was all wrong. She wasn't stupid. She wasn't disgusting. She wasn't even a mistake or deserved to die. She was just a little girl that was placed in a harsh world.

"That is something you may never know, and in truth, that's just alright." Marissa said to her, "Ya have yer aunt and uncle that love you deeply, and yer friends from school you were telling me about. Plus ya got me as well. Ya know I'm always a shoulder for ya."

"I know, Marissa."

She hugged the girl once more, feeling her shudder against her. It truly was a hard road for the girl to have been placed on, yet she stood up against the challenges and kept going when most believed she would fall.

"May I ask something?"

"Anything Cassidy."

"Is it true?"

Marissa looked at her, "Is what true?"

"What the one woman said?"

Marissa left a small giggle free, "Ya got to be more specific than that."

Cassidy straightened herself as she looked at Marissa, "The one woman that seems to be angry at everyone. She said you are like me, is it true?"

Oh, now she knew what she meant, "Ya mean Sage? Well, truth, yes. I do understand a bit more than most for my mum and da did the same pretty much to me as a wee child. I suffered under their hands until me grandparents got me out of there when I was still small. I remember bits and pieces of those days, not like you but enough to know it was wrong of them."

"So you do know what it was like for me?" Cassidy had awe written on her face as the truth was before her.

"Yes. It's why they gave ya to me. I understood yer pain and struggle. It's why I let you do as ya want, to be comfortable with me. I too went through the system of counselors and help but only one stood out. He was a great man and took the time to know me and understand why I thought and believed the way I did. And it's because of his work with me that I incorporate with my own." Marissa explained to her.

Cassidy smiled at her, "I'm glad. Really am. I wish more people were like you. You're so kind and happy."

"Oh Cassie, yer making me blush and tear up, messing with me hormones."

"Hormones?"

"Oh!" Marissa smiled, "Well, I got news a bit ago about something quite exciting."

"Really, what is it?"

Marissa took her hand and placed it on her belly, "I'm gonna have a baby. There's a wee one right where your hand is."

The girl's eyes lit up as her mouth opened in awe, she couldn't help but giggle at her as she finally looked at her.

"You're going to have a baby?"

"Yes, Cassidy, I am."

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around her, embracing Marissa in a tight hug, "That's so cool!"

She pulled away as she continued to look at her stomach, "Will you bring the baby in one day so I could meet him or her? Do you know what it is?"

"No I don't know what it is but I will definitely bring them in to meet the sweet little girl I know."

The smile grew on the girl as Marissa looked at the time, the knowledge of the session was over and another day made well with the girl and her progress to healing. They walked out, speaking lightly of the baby within her and what it would be like, although the little girl was more interested in getting the baby something.

"How about little booties? I see them in the store all the time and they're so cute!"

"You can definitely do that if yer aunt and uncle don't mind."

"Don't mind what?" she heard the girl's aunt say.

"Miss Marissa is going to have a baby!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Really?" the woman looked at her.

"Aye, 'tis true." Marissa nodded, "There's a wee one in me."

"Oh Miss Dunaid, congratulations!" the woman hugged her, "You are so very blessed now."

"You haven't the foggiest there."

The girl began to yap off her aunt's ear as she ended the session with them, letting her know what was discussed and what Marissa reached, yet even she wanted to give the baby something as well. Yet once they were gone, she was bombarded once more.

"A baby?" Jenny said, a rosy smile covering her face, "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"Geez, that's so awesome and sweet. Matthew is such a sweetheart and would make a great daddy and you will be a wonderful mommy."

"Stop it, woman, yer making me blush."

A few more came in, hearing the exciting news, making her feel like a glowing woman. Some giving small advice or just wishing her well during the time, knowing her grandfather and more. Even Katherine and David smiled and said they would give her a good maternity leave when the baby came, as long as she brought the baby in that was. She couldn't wipe the smile that was on her, it was the same as when she told the other capitals that she was pregnant, each one either beaming in happiness or just jumping for joy, especially Matthew's family.

"You're pregnant?" the snide voice echoed the room.

Yet she knew it would hit her and the happiness wouldn't last too long. Turning around, she saw Sage eyeing her up.

"I am, just shy of four months along now since I learned. Was a wee over two when I did find out. Didn't want to say much until I hit the safety mark."

"Wow, can't even tell." she smiled.

"Guessing that was a fat joke." Marissa shot.

"Girls please." she heard Jenny try and break up the tension.

"Well come on, we saw the mouse of a man she 'has'." Sage sneered, "Isn't hard to see how you got that way, although it probably wasn't his choice."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." the woman's nasty grin came to her, "No one would be that desperate to have you, you had to have held him against his will."

Oh, she did not. She heard Jenny shout at the woman for her crudeness yet nothing fazed her, not even when the other counselors came to her defense, yet something better came to mind.

"Well, you can think that Sage but I know something you don't."

"Oh yea, and what is that?"

Marissa smirked, "Men prefer to put their butter on my rolls."

The woman's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. She silenced the room as everyone glanced at her, a few gasps and giggles filled the air as she glared at the spoiled woman.

"Oh and one thing you may never know, the French Canadian is damn sexy on a mouse of a man that I 'have' to the point it makes me nether lips quiver in want when he uses it."

That set the woman off. She charged at her, eyes glaring daggers at her until Dave caught hold of her. She started a fit of anger and false tears, demanding they fire her for her harassment. Marissa laughed, she couldn't stop it no matter how hard she tried. Katherine gave her a look of warning as Jenny pulled her away from the room, walking out to the main lobby to leave the place.

"I swear to god, you know how to make enemies."

"Oi, it isn't like she doesn't deserve it. Listen to her squawk in there like a damn bird. It's her fault, not mine."

Jenny laughed a little, "True but the roll and butter thing was great, and the French too."

"What was?" she heard someone ask.

Looking at the door, she saw Matthew standing before them, a box of food sitting within his hands as he gave them a curious look.

"Ooh, is that poutine?" she felt her stomach jump for joy.

"Maybe." he smirked at her, "But first tell me what I missed."

"She pretty much told everyone in here you're a sexy French Canadian that puts your 'butter' on her body 'rolls' or in the newest case, within her rolls." Jenny smiled at him

The look on the man was priceless. His jaw dropped and eyes widened, color draining lightly from him as his cheeks flushed a bright red. She knew he'd be embarrassed, just not that bad. 

"Marissa." he gave a quiet whine.

"What, she asked for it." she told him, "She called me fat and said I pretty much raped ya to get pregnant."

"What?"

His demeanor changed, it grew darker as his tone dropped, his glittery eyes growing darker with anger. Oh, shit, she had forgotten that he and Alfred had helped Brie when she was involved in a rape at her school, he took a hockey stick to the bastards that did it to her too. Maybe it wasn't good to have mentioned that to her.

"Mattie." she walked over to him, "It's fine. I took care of it and there's nothing to worry-"

"Hey!" they heard someone shout.

Turning around, Marissa saw a bulking man head there was as Sage stood at the entrance.

"Shit Marissa, you really pissed her off now." Jenny said backing away.

"Who's that?"

"Her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Thought she was too cold to even have a heart." Marissa tried to joke but the man kept coming at them.

She felt Matthew pull her behind him as he did the same with Jenny. Oh, this wouldn't end well. Not that Matthew wasn't strong but being a 'hulking' 177cm and a soaking wet one hundred sixty up against a giant bear of a man wasn't going to be great.

The man towered over Mattie as he demanded an apology from her yet Matthew wouldn't let her budge.

"Mattie please, it will just be easier-"

"Non, Marissa." she heard the French come off his tongue.

"You can't handle him." she whispered.

"Now man or else." the brute demanded.

"And as I said, she will not say a thing to either her or you, now be gone with you. Leave these two women alone and tend to your own."

She could still hear the dark tone in him, something seemed off, something she wasn't sure she wanted to see or not. Finally, the man lost his temper as he gave Matthew a shove, making him tumble back into Jenny and herself. Both of them let out a shriek of surprise, and then she saw it let loose.

The man raised his fist to connect with Matthew, yet as it came down, Matthew moved around him as if he was standing still. Grabbing his arm and twisting it sharply behind his back and taking out one knee. The man dropped as he yelped in pain, making Matthew twist harder it seemed.

"Now. I am done having to speak to you, leave these two alone and go with your girlfriend or else." he spoke, his purple eyes narrowed at the man.

With a final jerk, the man was free from his grip, kneeling on the ground as Matthew came back to them. He cracked his hand as he seemed to calm down slightly from the ordeal.

"Wow Mattie." she heard Jenny say, "That was impressive."

He just gave a small smile as he rubbed the back of his head, "What can I say, my girl was threatened with her best friend, what else can a man do?"

Marissa stood there stunned, unsure of what to say as she saw him, just for a sudden bolt of fear to well in her as she looked behind him, "Matthew! Look out!"

The man charged at them, ready to take Matthew on from behind, yet he never got the chance. Before he even got two feet near, Matthew whirled around and delivered a solid uppercut to him. The man dropped cold as she heard Sage yell at him yet Matthew made no notion to him or her as he came back over to them, taking them both away from the scene. Where in the world was this man hiding?

"Whoa Mattie, you knocked him out cold." Jenny awed.

"Hey, he threatened you three. I need to protect what matters most to me." 

And boy did he do that. Marissa kept looking back as David attempted to get the man to his feet as Katherine gave Sage hell for the actions that had taken place, and the sight of Matthew hitting the man came to her mind.

"Can I be frank with ya Mattie?"

"What?"

"I gotta say, that was heroic what you did and proving more that ya love me and those around me," she explained, "and it also was quite hot to watch you drop a man nearly twice yer size."

A surprised chuckle left him as he pulled her close, "Told you that you mean a lot to me."

The three of them shared laughs as they left the scene, bidding Jenny goodbye as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Guessing that's your boss telling you that you have to speak with her and probably authorities?" Matthew asked.

Glancing at the screen, her heart bottomed in her stomach, "No, the hospital."

"Again?"

For the last two months, her grandfather was nothing but a fluctuating rollercoaster of emotions and issues. From trying to escape the place to ripping out his hoses and more, it was just becoming too hard to handle. She sighed at the piece, knowing it was them asking for her to come in and help settle him down. 

"Dunaid?"

"Marissa, it's Dr. Shaffer. I need you to come in now."

"Guessing he's off again?"

There was silence on the other end, something was wrong, "Please Marissa, just come here."

Then it was silent. A chill crawled up her spine as haunting memories came forth. She felt Matthew's hand lay upon her shoulder, trying to pull her out of her mind as it raced with thoughts. Giving a sweet smile to her, he pulled her toward the hospital, letting the bright day guide them there. Yet something seemed wrong, each step she took felt heavier than the last as the hint of Old Spice and metal of the foundry kept tickling her nose. Something deep within her tried to tell her what was going on, yet her mind and heart wouldn't listen, it just was wrong.

Finally, the place was before them, the halls their usual cool selves as staff nodded and greeted them as they went by. Time moved on it seemed, nothing out of the ordinary yet something just seemed off. 

Dr. Shaffer stood before the hall where her grandfather laid, her face in the papers as nurses spoke to her. Marissa shook her head, it was nothing but a silly fear that overwhelmed her and her own hormones going nuts as well. Never would she say that being pregnant was easy, she definitely owed Amber that bet money now.

The doctor's eyes met her own, only then did Marissa pause. Her nan always did say that the deepest emotion on a person was within their eyes, and it was slapping Marissa in the face as the woman quietly came forward. She saw the stance before, the look, the way she sighed, everything, and all she wanted to do was run away from the truth.

"Dr. Shaffer?"

She sighed, "Marissa, there was-"

"Where is he?" she cut her off.

"Please." the woman gave a begging look, "Don't make this harder sweetie."

"Where is he?"

"Marissa let her-"

"Get off Matthew!" she pushed his hands away, her emotions becoming too much, "I've seen that look before. Watched it as it destroyed the man, now you will tell me where he is!"

"Marissa." Dr. Shaffer raised her voice to match her own, "I'm sorry."

Sorry? All that was before them and all the woman could give was a sorry? The smells hit her once more, almost demanding her to listen and understand the truth, yet she didn't want to.

"Yer lying." she shook her head.

"Marissa please listen."

"Yer wrong."

"It was sudden, his heart was weak-"

"Yer lying. Yer wrong."

"We knew that and he had an episode-"

"Don't lie to me."

"The attack between the Alzheimer's and the Mesothelioma was too much-"

"Stop it!"

"His heart went into arrhythmia and we did whatever we-"

"Don't sell me that bullshit!" Marissa shouted at her, feeling Matthew's arms wrap around her, trying to calm her down, yet it just made it too real for her.

"Marissa!" Dr. Shaffer grabbed her shoulders, her soft brown eyes looking in her own, "I'm sorry Marissa, but he's gone."

"No. No, no, no. Yer lying to me." she said, slowly falling into Matthew's grip, "Yer lying to me to make me feel better, they did it before with her and now yer doing it for him. Don't lie to me."

"Marissa please, especially in your state, listen. He's gone. He slipped away as we tried to bring him back. We did everything we could medically, but it was just too much. I'm sorry."

Marissa shook her head, unsure if it was out of denial of the news or the shattering of her heart. He was gone. Gone forever and to never be there again.

"No. No, it can't be." she felt herself slip to the floor as tears fell, "It can't be, not him. It happens to other people, not him. No, not him. He can't have left me."

She couldn't hold it in anymore, a harsh sob left her as she let go of herself, "He promised me! He promised to be there and to leave when I was ready! I'm not ready, so he can't be gone. He can't be. God please no, not him. Anyone else but him. I'm not ready! I'm not ready!"

Marissa felt Matthew hold and rock her, trying to give comforting words to her as Dr. Shaffer held onto her hands yet it gave nothing to her. Every true ounce of comfort she ever felt was gone from her, along with her shattered heart. His scent touching her once more as it wisped away, never to be with her again. 

 

Weakness. Heartache. Sadness. Confusion. Hell. Name it, he felt it. All he wanted to do was erase that moment, to never have it happen to him again, but today wasn't planned for him in that case. Her cries for her grandfather to come back to her as she sobbed against him just shook him, he just couldn't shake the feelings within.

Alfred and Amber flew up with Liberty the moment he called, doing whatever they could to help out. Jenny wasn't far behind, trying to help her and comfort her as best as possible, yet it just seemed far and in between with them all.

"It hurts Matthew, any counselor will tell you that and so would she." Jenny said gathering her stuff, "Time is the ultimate keeper here, only time will heal her. I know how close she was with him and you as well, know my door is always opened."

"Thanks, Jenny, I really appreciate it." he smiled weakly at her.

"Family will be the best thing for her right now. Stay by her side and show her you really are real before her."

"Believe me, Jenny, I don't plan on leaving her side. For anything."

Jenny smiled at him, "You really are a true man. Take care."

Once she was gone, he made his way back to his seat, looking back out in his yard, wondering what to do for her. A tap on his shoulder brought him back as he felt something cool press in his hand. Looking down, he saw the familiar bottle of Labatt within his hand as Alfred sat down before him.

"I, uh, thought it would, um, help a little." Alfred said.

"Normally I wouldn't condone drinking in a situation like this but..." he trailed off, popping the top and tasting the brew.

"I'll watch ya." Alfred replied, doing the same.

Matthew just wanted to give Marissa what she wanted most yet it wasn't possible, no matter how he looked at it. He understood the term forever, better than most people of the world, yet even it was a term that was taken for granted. People believed they had forever, yet in truth, it wasn't even close.

"What now?" Alfred broke the silence.

Matthew sighed, "Walt's will stated he wanted to be put to rest in Scotland beside Katheleen. I know Marissa wants him close but...I don't know. I'm in between a rock and a hard place right now."

"Did he want a burial or-"

"It states cremation but as I said, it's all on her."

"I get that but it's a Last Will and Testament, you really can't break it."

Matthew rubbed his temple as the lingering taste of the beer laid on his tongue after another swig. He wasn't sure what to do for either of them, honor the WWII vet or please his granddaughter and his future wife?

The sound of a door opening and closing caught them off guard, making Matthew spin around to see Amber walking toward them.

"I got Marissa asleep with Liberty. She's also got one of his shirts clutched in her grip as well." she said to them, standing beside him. "You ok Mattie?"

He could see the lingering tears resting behind his sister-in-law's eyes, ones he knew were both in sadness for Marissa and her own past.

"Yea, I'm ok." he said, "Thank you both for getting her so fast, really."

"Don't thank us." Amber replied, sitting beside him, "She's family and that's what matters."

"Speaking of, I have to take this call." he heard Alfred say as the cell vibrated in his hand.

"Look, Mattie, you and I know what pain she's in. We both lost our mothers and it made an impact on us and yet we understand her. I remember what it was like when my mother passed. How hard it was to hold my head up every day. But there is one thing that she has that I didn't."

"That is?"

"You." Amber laid her hand upon his cheek, "She has you. I may have had the reservation and Chenoa in my life, but she has someone deeper to her than what I had. And nothing can replace that."

Matthew smiled at her, knowing that she was right in that fact. 

"Hey." Alfred came back in, looking at them both, "I just got off with Al."

"Allister?" Matthew questioned.

"Yea, the very one. He and Arthur are willing to send a plane over to grant her grandfather a WWII proper burial in Aberdeen, right beside Katheleen as well." 

"Veteran style?"

"Very one. Supposedly Arthur got a hold of Francis as well and the man is willing to be the other half if it's all of us."

"So you, Arthur, Matthew, Francis, Allister, and Connor would be pallbearers while Juliet, Carine, Brie, and I help Marissa out?" Amber asked.

"Pretty much." Alfred looked back at him, "What do you say, bro?"

The thought of a proper burial for Walt just made it more clear that it really was real before him, "Yea. I think the salty Scot would like that."

Moments passed by as they shared what would go on and how to help one another out during the time that was before them, yet Matthew felt like he was going against Marissa, planning it without her, until an idea came to his head. Once Amber had taken Liberty to their room and Alfred went to make more calls, Matthew gained the courage to see how Marissa was fairing. 

Opening the door, he saw her sitting on the sill, looking out over the land as the sun began to set. Her fingers gripped into Walt's shirt with a white-knuckling force as small tears slipped down her cheeks. He walked over to her, afraid that she would snap at him after earlier with her. Yet she didn't move. Not a stir from her as he sat before her, watching as the sun cascaded down her heart-shaped face. He let her be, letting her soak in the world around her as her heart tried to make sense of what happened.

"I'm going to hell." she spooked him as she spoke.

"What do you mean?"

Marissa scoffed, "Ya heard me in there, begging, pleading that it would be anyone, anybody else that it happened to, just not him."

"Why do you said that though?"

"I wished death and pain on someone else." she stated, her lower lip quivering, "I wanted all of it to go away and never return to me, that right there was wrong of me. I wished death on others that didn't deserve it or were just like me, not ready to let go. And it was wrong."

Matthew grabbed her legs, pulling her to him as he let his fingertips trace the soft skin that rested on his lap. Her head rested on his shoulder as he placed a kiss to her hair.

"Marissa, you're not going to hell." he told her, "You are hurt. Someone you love is gone and won't come back. There is nothing wrong with wishing he would come back. We all did it at one point."

He thought of how he wanted to continue as the items Walt gave him came to mind, "But now, even gone, he's not alone. He has your grandmother and I can say they are probably smiling down at you and so happy with how far you've made it. They're probably dancing with one another now, living like it was 1946."

A small chuckle left Marissa, giving Matthew a moment of relief knowing that he got to her, "It just hurts Matthew."

"I know, Maple, I know." he rocked her, "But you're not alone. We're all here for you, no matter what, and I already promised your grandfather forever and always with you."

Finally, those blues came to him, swollen with tears as her emotions splayed across them, "Thank you, Matthew."

"De rein."

"Now I gotta plan the rest of it." she sighed, trying to think past her emotions, "He wanted Scotland but I don't know if I can...I can-"

"Marissa, if I may?" he asked as she nodded to him, "I know he wanted Scotland to be beside your nan, and I would like to honor that. But with that, I want to help you. So, why don't you and I make them something in the backyard? Somewhere you can go and speak with them and just remember them when you need to?"

"You mean like a memorial?"

"Yes. And as of now if you'd like, my family along with Francis's help would like to give him a real veteran funeral. From all the nations he fought alongside with in WWII."

"Really?"

"Really." he kissed her head.

He watched as she pondered the thoughts, trying to hold her emotions together, just to see a faint smile curve her lips.

"Yes, both of those ideas would be perfect to me."


	10. Chapter 10

She didn't know what to expect. She didn't plan on this happening so soon to her, never to bury her grandfather back home in Scotland, yet there she stood in Aberdeen, the wind whipping at her back as she sat with the girls, watching as the men brought him to his final resting place.

Matthew wasn't kidding when his family would give him a proper burial. After looking everything over and seeing the revisions he made, Matthew granted everything he wanted, including to be beside his wife. Marissa gripped Juliet's and Amber's hands as she felt Brie's on her shoulder, in truth, she felt numb, unsure of how to take everything in that was happening but just watch.

With precise movements, the men placed the casket containing some pieces of him as half his ashes laid within. The Union Jack laid over the wooden piece, as it finally stayed in its place. Then the men lifted the flag, no words were spoken as they looked at one, folding the flag with ease. Slowly it went from full to a triangle in size, sharp and pristine as Arthur and Allister held it last, the others leaving the casket. With a final salute, Arthur left Allister as he came to her, kneeling before her as he held the flag out to her. Marissa laid her hand on the soft piece, knowing what was coming next.

"On behalf of a grateful nation." Allister began, "I present to you the flag your grandfather honored and protected in his years. Defending the lands and people within during war, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland is forever grateful for his service."

He laid the folded flag on her lap as his hand came to her cheek, "Yer grandad was a true man, lassie. One I'm glad to call a true Scotsman."

"Thak you." she whispered out.

Then, the casket began to lower as the priest spoke, the words almost inaudible to her ears, even the touch was faint from the women. The final journey her grandfather would make, yet now he was back home and beside his beloved wife. Now she was on her own.

No. No, she wasn't. She felt his hands grace her shoulders as she shivered against the wind. She wasn't alone and he proved that more than once already. She was surrounded by family, nation, and capital with cities as well, one laying within her.

"It's ok, Maple." she heard him whisper as the end of the funeral came.

She knew she was, there was no doubt about it, but it still hurt like hell. Once all was said and done, everyone went to where they were needed, and for her, another plane flight to Canada.

"Do you have to really go back so soon?" Brie asked as she rested her hand on her belly.

"Sadly we do." Amber spoke up for her as Alfred came up to her, "There have been spikes with the reservations and governments in both nations."

"If it wasn't that we'd stay longer." Matthew added as she felt someone nudge in between them.

The soft brown locks caught her sight as she saw Jeanne hug Matthew, "Oncle Mathieu, do you really have to?"

"Oui papillion, I must." he lifted her up as the other nations and capitals spoke.

"Oi, Marissa, come here quick." she heard Allister call to her.

She walked over to see as the grave was being settled and cleaned. Her heart gave a small ache as she watched it bury him.

"Now, now, no tears lassie." he moved in front of her, wiping away the falling tears from her cheeks, "Yer grandfather was a hell of a man. He took on WWII as a wee teen, had a family as he busted his ass in the industry, watched the world just move on each day and yet still raise ya to be a beautiful young woman. Do not cry for he is gone, smile for what he had giving ya. Both he and yer nan in that case."

"Yer right. I should be happy with what they gave and taught me."

"That a girl, lass." he kissed her head as they began to walk back to the others, "Now all ya gotta do is keep yer head up and think like they taught you, and this little one will be just like you and Matthew in no time."

Marissa smiled, "Believe me, Allister, nothing is changing from now on."

 

Once back in Canada, she found herself in the office, giving papers to Katherine as Jenny scolded her.

"You should be resting and taking it easy." the woman said.

"I know that, but this is important."

"It's also important for you to heal after all that. You've barely been in Canada an hour and you're trying to work." Katherine added.

"I didn't say I was working, I told ya I was dropping the papers off so I could rest and such with my time off."

Katherine shook her head at her as Jenny pulled her arm, trying to get her away from the mountains of papers that piled the woman's desk. It wasn't like she wasn't taking her time and letting herself heal, it just wasn't like her to sit down for very long.

"You have a baby to think about now that's resting in you and if you are stressed out and upset then they know that and it's not good for them."

"Good Lord Jenny, ya think I don't know that?"

"I'm starting to wonder." she told her as they went in the break room.

A few condolences came to her as some asked about Scotland and the funeral. She obliged their words, giving what she could as she tried to keep herself composed, yet a strange vibe came over her. One that seemed darker than most.

A sputter and cough caught her ear as she saw the one counselor eye the water container.

"What's the matter?"

"It's nasty." she said to Jenny, "Like dirty sewer water bad. I'd drink out of the waters of Niagra than this."

Marissa walked over, taking the cup from the woman trying to smell it, "There's no scent. Ya sure?"

"Positive. It's gross."

"You did just get done being ill and-"

"Jenny, I'm telling you, there's something wrong with it."

Marissa shook her head at the woman, tasting the water to see what she was speaking about, yet the moment it slid onto her tongue, she knew she made a mistake. A small gulp made it past her tongue as she tried to cough it up and spit the rest of the disgusting liquid out.

"No, Jenny." Marissa coughed, "She's right it's putrid. Best get rid of the damn water tub and get a new one. I'm going to the bathroom to try and wash the taste out."

Leaving them behind, Marissa made her way to the room, trying to figure out what the hell she just drank. She wasn't sure what was wrong with it but it was hell nonetheless. She kept going as the world slowly began to spin, the dizzying effect almost like her morning sickness days.

"Bloody hell, this again?"

"Marissa?"

Looking at the door, she saw Sage standing there, a look of apathy on her face, "Look, I want to say I'm sorry for everything."

"That was...random?" she paused as the spinning became worse.

"I was mean and didn't need to be. I was jealous and more but I just can't imagine your pain now."

"Right." she panted, feeling her breath hitch as flutters within her belly cause a strange alarm in her mind.

"Are you ok?"

"Aye, just...a wee nauseous...from that damn water out...there. Whoa." she felt herself falter as the sensations became more and more overwhelming, only then did she feel the harsh stinging to her chest.

Marissa dropped to the ground, trying to gather what senses she could as she reached out for Sage, the woman kneeling down to her as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sage..." she somehow got out as her body began to shake.

Then that sly smile crossed her lips, she leaned over Marissa, eyes digging into the back of her brain as she giggled, "Now, have a taste of your own poison, Marissa."

Horror settled in her body as she felt her mind slip, the damn woman, that damn son of a bitching snake, she poisoned her. And not just her, her unborn baby and anyone else that drank from that thing. She tried, so damn hard to get her and tell others yet as she fought, her own body slipped. And then there was nothing but the scent of Old Spice and the foundry.

 

He felt like hell. Tried to clear his mind as things seemed to just overwhelm him but it just got full when one thing would disappear.

"Yo man, you need to chill a little." he heard Alfred say to him.

"I'm trying, Al. Not that easy."

"I know. It was tough seeing that earlier but it's life. We're used to it."

"You didn't say that for Amber." he felt a tinge of anger course his veins.

"No need to be nasty Matt. I'm just trying to help. I may not be perfect but its the least I can do, you did it for me when I was at my lowest, I'm just returning the favor."

Matthew placed his head in his hands, Alfred was right. He was there every day with him, caring for Liberty as he tried to get his brother back to his old cheery self. In truth, he had almost forgotten what it was like to lose his mother, feeling her fade like he did yet Walt's death brought it all back to him.

"I'm sorry Alfred, I didn't mean it." he apologized, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"I get it, it's why I'm willing to help you as best as I can."

"Yea, thanks, Al."

There were times he didn't give Alfred enough credit for what he did, yet there were times he didn't give himself enough as well. Always placing it elsewhere than himself. The man moved around him as he looked over the Prime Minister's works and meetings dealing with Genesis, the never-ending headache that tired him out more than anything.

A sudden chill rolled up his spine as it sent his stomach on a twisted rollercoaster. Something was wrong. Matthew bolted upright from the seat, catching Alfred's attention.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, something is-" he was cut off as the scent of sage came to him.

"Mom." he heard Alfred say.

It was heavy in the air as it floated around them, guiding them both to the door just to hear footfalls approaching the door. Then the door busted open as one of the secretaries gave him a grim face.

"Mr. Williams, there's been an incident at the counseling building."

Matthew didn't hear anything else, just the loud thrumming of his heard as he bolted out the door. The chill grew into an alarming fear as he made his way to the building, praying that it wasn't Marissa or their baby. The smell followed him, proving that his mother was beside him and Alfred the whole way there as the sight of police cars and ambulances made it all the more serious.

"Dear God." he muttered under his breath, rushing into the chaos.

He was in a panic, looking at all the faces before him, trying to find Marissa in the mass. People were loaded in ambulances and officers spoke to some that were within, yet no sign of the strawberry blonde in sight. The panic was growing worse as he pushed passed the officers as Alfred told them who they were, yet Matthew couldn't even make a sound, all he wanted was her.

"Matthew!" 

Whipping around, he saw Jenny running up to him, tears streaming down her face as Sage seemed to follow.

"Jenny, what happened?"

"We don't know." she got out, "We were all talking and then she went to the restroom, the next thing I know Sage found her on the floor passed out and then others started falling behind."

"Sage?" he looked at the woman.

"I really don't know Matthew. We were talking for a brief moment, I apologized for my past actions and we left it at that and the next I knew there was this thump and I looked in to see her on the floor."

He watched her, everything she did and said as Alfred and the officer took down her story she told him as Jenny gave hers. Yet it was all too clear with her, and he needed her away from them all. He nodded to the officer beside him as he pointed behind the ambulance in waiting, then he went to Sage's side.

"Sage please can I speak with you?"

"Sure."

Moving away from the others, he led her behind the vehicle, hoping that his hunch was wrong.

"Did Marissa say anything or do anything that didn't make sense or act in a way?"

"No, not that I recall. She seemed a little out of it but I ranked it with the funeral and that ordeal with being pregnant but nothing more, why?"

"Just wondering. Had someone try and hurt her before, was wondering if she spoke up about anything."

Sage shook her head as her eyes stayed to the lower left, "No, nothing. Not even about the water."

Water? Now he had something, the officer nodded to him as he quietly spoke over the radio and with it, he let his anger out.

"Alright, but I want a favor from you."

"Anything."

"Don't fucking lie to me."

The woman looked at him in shock, "Lie? I haven't lied about a thing! How dare you!"

"You have had issues with Marissa since day one of her starting there. You had your boyfriend try and threaten her and if I wasn't there things may have been worse than they were, so don't tell me I'm lying."

"You can't be serious? I apologized, she said it was fine."

"No, you didn't." Matthew cornered her, "You didn't say anything about the water either. In fact, no one did."

Now he watched as she bit the inside of her lip and her eyes flutter only to glance away. He had her and she knew it. 

"Tell me what you did."

"Nothing, you bastard!" she spat at him, "I did nothing to them."

"Your body actions say otherwise. You look to your lower left, your eyes can't keep contact and when they do, they blink so many damn times it's not funny. You're chewing the inside of your mouth as you swallow whatever you can to lose the pressure in your throat. I have watched you since you spoke and I know what I'm looking for."

"You are placing that on a bunch of theories, not facts."

Matthew towered over her, his face only inches away from hers as his arms caged her to the metal outside, "Tell the truth or else."

"Or else what?"

He smiled, "I work for the government and with that, I can do as I please. Even if you did, you would go to the courts and hit with a book, you would have to deal with me and believe me. After wars and government issues and the fucking terrorist group out there, I have things up my sleeve that would make the courthouses look like child's play. I will make you disappear and nobody will ever find you."

Her body quivered at his threat, he could see the officer at the other end, waiting for him to finally get what he wanted before taking action on them. 

Finally, she narrowed her eyes at him, "The bitch deserved it. I hope the cyanide made it slow and painful for her and that-"

She was silenced as the officer pulled her away, cuffing her and placing her within the car just as Matthew had the realization hit him. Marissa was poisoned, not just Marissa or her coworkers, but their unborn baby as well.

"Mattie?"

He saw Alfred come over as he leaned against the cab of the ambulance, letting the hell that was around him consume him whole.

"Matthew, what happen-"

"Dispatch, I'm telling you she's gone." the radio cut Alfred off.

"How do you mean?"

"Like we loaded the woman on, even pronounced her dead on arrival yet when we pulled in to unload her body, she was gone. Not a soul was in or out yet she just vanished."

"Which victim was this?"

"Twenty-two-year-old caucasian woman, approximately four months pregnant. She's completely gone from our vehicle."

"Did you hear that Mattie?"

He heard alright, Marissa died and yet was gone from the spot, so that only meant one thing for him.

"Dude, she has to be close then." Al said.

"Close?" Matthew shouted, "Do you realize how big Canada is?"

"Matt come on, we can-"

"Alfred, it's going to take forever to find her, there is no simple way to do so. There are so many locations and more."

"Hey man listen, I think-"

"She has so many women within her that each may be a link to where she could be."

"I get that but-"

"It's going to take me forever and I don't have forever Al. She's carrying our baby and god knows if its ok after all of-"

Matthew was silenced as Alfred punched his arm, "The hell was that for Al?"

"Dude." he pointed to his nose, "Mom."

It was then he noticed the sage filling his senses, the gentle pull to make him follow with Al, she was trying to tell them something. Once over by the bench, he saw a map of his nation, sprawled out and open before him. He looked it over, from Vancouver to Montreal, there was so much for him to search and yet it felt like an eternity.

"She may have the heart for Canada, Matthew, but her true heart will always lead her to Scotland."

He heard Walt in his head, one of the last real conversations they had before he passed. The day he asked how Marissa would become who she was meant to. And then it clicked.

"I know where she is."

"Where, what clue did mom leave on the map here?" Alfred asked.

Just then a single feather landed on the map, the sage scent grew stronger as she seemed to tell them to go. 

"Remember Alfred, she may have dreamed of Canada, but she was raised in Great Britain, and there's only one place in Canada that has even the closest thing to her roots."

Alfred chuckled as he looked under the feather, "Well then, you better get your ass to Nova Scotia."

 

The winds whipped around him as he ventured farther towards the place. He knew where'd she be. Allister gave him that idea after he and Marissa spoke before the funeral. He could see the lighthouse, hear the waves crash into the rocks around the cove, yet all he wanted to see was her. Not a soul was around the area, the building laid dormant as he approached, trying to see if he could find her, yet there was no sign.

He tried the door, wondering if she was inside the building until the scent of foundry came to him.

"Walt."

He tried to find the scent, to follow it, for he knew the man would be his guide. Stepping lightly on the rocks, he made his way to the water's edge only then to see the waves of strawberry locks flow in the wind. There she was, sitting on a rock as her eyes stayed in her lap, tears streaming down her face as she shook with emotions and cold.

His legs couldn't move fast enough. He stumbled and fell, here and there but it was worth it, just to have her in his arms, safe and sound. Finally, he was beside her, yet he made no move. Her cries came to him as she held something in her hand tightly that her knuckles were white.

"Marissa?" he called to her, "Marissa? Maple?"

He laid his hand on her shoulder, feeling her move toward him. He moved beside her, pulling her close as a shaky breath left her.

"It's ok Maple, I'm here." he kissed her head.

"It's not that." she got out.

"What's wrong?" a new fear welling in him as his hand laid on her belly, "Is it the baby?"

"No." she said sitting up, "You know, my grandparent's said they would see each other on the other side and that if anything happened to me, they would guide me back. Well if they did I would know."

He wasn't sure whether to smile or be worried as the Scottish was gone from her tone, "How did you know?"

"I can smell him. That damn Old Spice and foundry smell I love so much, and her touch. So soft that she could put angels to shame. Those and they left me with their deepest trinkets."

Trinkets? Matthew looked at her hand, trying to see what laid within it. Placing his hand on hers, she finally opened it up to reveal Walt's dog tag and one of Kay's rings.

"It was what made them so in love with each other. Her soldier and his doting wife. It was their little thing together and they told me that if they died and then me, they would send me back with these." she cried against him, "I saw them, Matthew. I saw them."

Matthew held her close, knowing the pain she felt wasn't from the change to Ottawa or anything else, but a heartache and a final goodbye to the greatest people of her world. He just rocked her, giving light words of love, just letting her adjust. 

Yet for now until eternity, she was Ottawa, and he was quite content with that.


	11. Chapter 11

The vast lands called out to her once more. How everything flowed together as the songbirds claimed the trees and the deer roamed the fields. It was this view Marissa loved most. How peaceful and quiet it was along that river. Flowers bloomed, creating a natural rainbow before her eyes just for a butterfly to land on her hand.

She smiled at its gold and blue hues accented its black wings, such a beautiful little creature. It gentle touch crossing her finger, waiting for her to say a prayer like normal. With a gentle smile, she blew lightly at it, her wish within her breath and the little thing was goe=ne, flying higher than her sight could follow. She knew where it was going, Always would.

"Another wish for them, or just a prayer?" she heard Adsila say.

"A bit of both."

Marissa turned to see Native America smile at her, her long ebony tresses flowing in the wind as the hint of sage lifted from the woman's skin.

"Birds and butterflies are always a sign of life that is near, either alive or beyond." 

"I'm aware." Marissa smiled at her, knowing her words were true.

"Do you still see that day? The one when you were on the breath."

She lowered her gaze, "Yes. It was strange yet comforting as then it turned sad but rejoicing. They were so young too."

"Some believe that when loved ones pass and meet others on the other side, they are their younger selves. So in this case, they were."

"That they were. She was such a beautiful woman, her dress stuck out most yet him in his uniform, well I know why my nan scooped him up."

"I believe you see the same when my son is in uniform, no?" the spirit smiled at her.

Marissa felt heat rush to her cheeks as the quick image of Matthew in his military uniform crossed her mind. She couldn't help it, something about him in those clothes just set her blood to boil.

"I'm also guessing why this one is on its way." Adsila said, laying her hand on Marissa's growing belly.

"It helped." she giggled.

"It is strange to think that much time has passed from our first meeting with Amber and Liberty."

Marissa sighed thinking of that day, "About two years now."

"Yes and here I am not only a mother to two nations but to two capitals as well and now and unci to soon to be four grandchildren."

"We all wanted little families."

It was true. After her change and her little boy came to the world, she was determined to keep going, at least for a girl. Only then did the thoughts of Genesis cross her mind and what damaged they had done.

"How is the English boy?" Adsila asked, "Recover well?"

"Very, he can use his arm but only to certain positions. Juliet has asked Marie and I to be close, just in case it makes him depress or question himself around others."

"Mother always worries about her children, no matter the age."

"Guessing you worry about the boys?"

"As Alfred or Amber would say, you haven't a clue." she nodded, "I worry about you all. You are my family and all I have left to the world. Plus being a grandmother has perks too."

Marissa chuckled at her as she looked over the water, feeling Adsila's hand rub at a poking foot. 

"Going to listen to me this time when I tell you what it is?" she asked her.

"This time." Marissa nodded.

Her hand shaped her belly, feeling the child within kicked and squirmed, what seemed to be trying to follow their grandmother's hands.

"You're making the baby dance around like mad, Adsila. My bladder can only handle so much."

She heard the woman laugh as she finally stopped with a smile, "A flower lays within. No stones."

Marissa felt her heart leap with joy as the thought of pink bows and little dresses came to her mind. A small kiss came to her head as she felt Adsila lay her hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for giving me another healthy grandchild, Marissa."

"Thank you for guiding me like so." 

"Gi-zah-gin, my daughter."

"Gi-zah-gin, mother."

With a sudden breeze, Marissa opened her eyes to the stone before her, feeling the tears prick her eyes again.

"Sorry about that you two." she said to it, "Adsila wanted to talk quick."

She settled herself down a little more, feeling the early summer day lay on her back as the sun and birds claimed the clear day. Looking back, she gave it a smile.

"It's just me today. Matthew has Alec out for a little, letting me have mommy time. You were right nan, being a mother is the greatest thing ever. And granda, Matthew is loving it as well. He and Alec have days together like you had with da."

An ache filled her as she looked at the headstone again, "Which is why I wanted to talk to you both. At one point in life, I was uncertain of what he and my mother were like, you tried to protect me from them and I understood that. But like most children, I was curious about them. Well, that was until he appeared at the door of my work." 

She sighed, "You probably saw it already but, he was waiting outside, kinda shocked it was me. Well, after not seeing your only daughter for over twenty years, you wouldn't expect the little girl with pigtails, eh? But that aside, he asked about you and how we all were, almost acting genuine as my mother came up to him. I kept distance but told them the truth, they showed sadness and upset knowing you passed but then it turned to the real topic of want. The house and money. When I told them the house was sold in Scotland and all the money came to Canada with me, he seemed a bit excited and asked how much I inherited. Not a cent, I told him. Every heirloom was giving to its rightful owners and money divided in funds for Alec. He demanded to know where your rings were and everything else, of course, I told him, my husband."

Marissa had to pause, she could feel the pure anger radiate of her father as he belittled her and spoke so darkly to her of death and more, "I really understand why you did what you did, and I'm never more thankful for you both."

She felt what seemed to be a small caress to her belly, almost asking what she knew, making her laugh, "You asking what it is?"

The wind danced lightly around her in response, "Or ya still made I gave him Walt as a middle name?"

The wind picked up slightly as another one seemed to push it away, "I know, you didn't want a child to suffer with Walter, I know but you said I was stubborn. That being said, it's not a boy according to Adsila, it's a girl this time. And I think I already have her name, right nan?"

The warmth that came to her was all she needed that the woman would be overjoyed with the idea as the wind tickled her skin once more. Marissa moved to her knees as she came closer to the stone. Her fingers graced the piece once more, tracing their names as she felt a tear slip by.

"I love you both so much, I wish you were here to see your great-grandchildren play. But you are watching from another angle, eh? Still. It would be amazing to have you both here. Just keep dancing up there for me, ok? I'll talk to you later. Your Muncharoon is doing herself good now. I love you."

She placed a kiss on the stone, letting the last of her emotions fall. Looking at the beautiful piece, she was happy that Matthew came up with the idea, and that his family pitched in their ideas, yet the Scotsman was the one that added the most detail of the heritage she knew so well accented the stone the most.

Little footfalls came to her ears as she awaited the snuggling hug that always graced her. Small little arms wrapped around her shoulders and neck as sweet blonde waves caught her eyes.

"Mommy." came a little voice.

"Alec." she kissed his cheek, "Where's daddy?"

"There." he pointed behind her as he pointed to the gravestone, "Nan-nan and Poppa."

"Yes, that's your great-grandparents." Marissa smiled at his inquisitiveness, "What else is here, Alec?"

He got down beside her, his little head looking over her belly as his hand rested on it, "Baby."

"Very good Alec." Marissa heard Matthew reply, "Your little brother or sister is laying right here."

Matthew's hand joined over Alec's as a wide smile crossed her son's face, "What do you want Alec?"

"I don' care." he proudly said, "Boy or girl, I'm happy."

Marissa beamed at him, "That's a beautiful way to think Alec, but what if I told you Unci says it's a girl?"

"Really? So the white butterflies on the tree mean its a girl?" he asked as he looked over at the new tree they planted together.

"Maybe. Maybe Unci was telling you that it is or that you need to keep your head up." Matthew stated, "One way or the other."

Alec's head rested against her belly as he hummed lightly to the baby within, giving her and Matthew a brief moment, yet before she could speak, his lips claimed hers in a sweet and tender kiss.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like a house yet not done yet." Marissa jokes, "Besides that, alright. Even after meeting my parents and seeing the truth, I'm good."

"You are a strong woman Marissa, no doubt about that." he said as he sat on the other side of her, "So mother says it's a girl, now we gotta think of names."

"Why not keep what we were doing?"

"What family?"

"Yes." she smiled at him, knowing the spirit would either be ecstatic or unsure of her thoughts.

"Guessing Katheleen then huh?" he smiled at her.

"Yep and Adsila for her first instead of Alyssa like we planned originally."

"You realize she's going to go through the roof?"

Marissa kissed him once more as she smiled at the thought, "Very."

"Mommy?" she heard Alec say.

"Yes, baby?" Marissa rubbed his golden locks.

"You know what." he said bouncing to his feet, "When I get older, and I want to get married, I want to marry you."

"You want to marry me?" Marissa laughed, "Why's that?"

"Because you're nice and you cook good food, and you take care of me and love me too." he smiled at her, those blue eyes shining at her.

"But mommy's already married to daddy." Matthew said to him.

Alec paused as he thought of what to say, just to point down to her belly, "When the baby is born and all grown up, she can marry you."

Both Marissa and Matthew laughed at the sweet boy, seeing the golden heart that he had. Matthew hoisted Alec against him as he helped her to her feet just to run off with the boy in the yard as Kuma followed them in.

Marissa just stood there, letting the lazy afternoon take her away with her family. Even though she lost the closest ones to her heart, she gained others and so much more.

And with that, she was quite alright with that.

 

Fin


	12. Author's Note

At one point in life, I wasn't sure where I would be or what I would be doing. I was, well, lost. Told that my desires were nothing but a dream and that they would lead me nowhere in life, to just accept mediocracy and move on, that my happiness meant nothing.

Yet both of you stood there, louder than anyone I had in my past, coaching me on and on. How you both were so happy to see me excel and reach for goals that some would find unobtainable or even a daydreamers wish. Yet you never gave up, you always told me to keep my head up and keep moving forward.

Nothing was more exciting to realize that two readers of the Capital Series, were you two. You tried not to say anything but finally couldn't by book six, you both couldn't find the words to describe how proud you were. How I just proved to you that I was able to tell the world they were wrong. And that was just of a boost to my esteem as my readers now. 

Now I see you both, no longer the vibrate souls I knew so well, the ones that carried me so high in their arms. I never watched you struggle with anything but now, I am. I hold it back as it kills me to see you both like this. To see you struggle to breathe or even remember a name. It kills me to know that one day I will get a phone call saying that you are gone. 

But that's where Age of Canada really comes in. It's not the typical capital with issues and nation help them along, no this was really about accepting the fate that is before Marissa and finally letting go. This wasn't like the others, for it really is about what's happening now. 

So as you read, I want you to know. I'm glad you are proud of me and how far I have reached in life. I'm glad you saw the best in me when the world didn't, I'm glad that you have been reading and still are, of all my works. And last but not least, I'm glad to call you my grandparents, for you are what made me, me.

Always know that I look up to you both and that I love you so much. Your Muncharoon.

AnaJo.


	13. For Walter C. Matthews: To You, For There's Always Tomorrow

Never did I think that tomorrow wouldn't exist, that it would never come to me or anyone else. But it didn't. I told myself that there's always tomorrow, tomorrow for sure. That I'd tell you about my day or my job, the kids or even my writing, but now your voice is gone.

No smell of foundry or Old Spice, no gentle touches when I'm sick of down, no "One, one only, of my deviled eggs", no encouragement or words of wisdom or love. No Muncharoon or Roon as I sit with you at the old table as we go over everyday things or looking at the old pictures of past and history.

I never thought I'd cry like this. I thought I knew hurt after all I've been through, yet this was more. I prayed that it wasn't real, that it was just worry and fear in her wary voice, yet it wasn't. I try so hard to keep a smile on my face, yet even thinking of your voice just kills me. You were so much to me. I took the days I had with you for granted, thinking that there'd always be a tomorrow but not even tomorrow is infinite. Hearing the news, I believed that I screwed up everything, that I was nothing more but a disappointment in your eyes.

Yet as I sit here, surrounded by family and pictures, I know this is not what you'd want me to dwell over. You'd tell me that it's ok to cry and be sad as we say goodbye yet it is a way for us to make more memories and keep going on. To pick up our heads and smile more no matter how hard it is and to just remember the good with you. Hear you bragging about me to everyone. Never pausing to tell them about your Roon. I can hear you now, telling me to watch the old Godzilla movies with the bad dubbings. To think of Walt Disney World with you, to listen to the oldies station as I sit in the old car. And to hug grandma a little tighter and kiss the kids a little more. So now I shall.

I'm taking leaps where they are needed, doing what I should have long ago, and just enjoying everything and everyone around me. For that is what you would want most from me. I will do my best and achieve what I desire while I think of you and smile. There won't be a day that goes by that I won't hear you or have something remind me of you, but maybe that's your way of telling me that you're there and telling me that you love me.

So here I'll be, writing away to the world, letting my imagination and passion free for everyone to see, including you. I'll always look out for tomorrow and do what I need to for others and myself, just like you. I love you so much, I'm glad you are no longer suffering and now watch over us. I'll miss you every day and love you even more.

Love,  
Muncharoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://fav.me/dchmrif


End file.
